Hunted and Stalked
by Puldoh
Summary: Mikey is injured, stalked and terrorized by a man calling himself the Hunter. This Hunter was hired by a red haired man. What is going on? A good enemy? A evil scientist? Mikey is the heir of Foot Enterprises? What else is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Mikey was teasing Raph, "Com'n Raph, surely you can get me, its not that hard, is it?" as he giggled and dodged backwards, avoiding Raph's attacks.

Raph growled, "Shut it Mikey, its not going to work!" he said as he lunged forward, wincing as he missed and fell to the floor.

Mikey giggled, and smiled big, "Awww, did the big old Raphie fall down?"

Raph jumped up and ran toward him, lunging for him and growled in anger as he flew by, crashing into the wall. He could hear Mikey's giggles behind him and he got angrily to his feet.

"Mikey, this is supposed to be a spar, not friggin dodge Mikey. Now fight!!" Raph said, twirling his Sai's in a circle quickly.

"Aw com'n Raph, if you can't catch me, then how can you hit me! And I am sparring with you. You just haven't been able to hit me yet., so there!!" sticking his tongue out.

Raph visibly shook with anger and lunged toward Mikey, his anger overriding his own impulses, he faked a right, which Mikey took and tackled Mikey hard, slamming him into the ground. Mikey's nunchakus went flying, and Raph had his Sai's pointed to his throat, "Give Mike?" he said grinning.

Mikey groaned, his lungs felt like they were on fire, his ribs hurt a lot, he saw Raph's Sai's near his face, and realized he had lost. Groaning, he said, "Yeah, I give, lemme up Raph. You win."

Raph smiled, and jumped up. He held his hand out, wanting to help his brother up, but frowned when he noticed Mikey holding his left side as he grabbed Raph's hand.

"You okay Mikey?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, just got the wind punched outta me. You beat me Raph, nice going."

Raph smiled, "Yeah, thanks. You sure you are okay?"

Mikey winced, his left side was on fire, "Yeah, pretty sure. My side hurts a bit, that's all."

Raph frowned, worried, "Are you sure, maybe you should let Donnie look at it."

Mikey shook his head, "Na, its okay Raph. Its subsided. I probably just bruised my side, that's all. I'm feeling better." And he did, the fire that was burning his side was fading, leaving behind a dull throb. He figured he must have bruised his ribs, or cracked a few.

"Anyway, you won, so what do you want for dinner?" Mikey said grinning. They had been sparring as part of a bet. Winner gets his favorite dinner and his feet rubbed after patrol.

Raph grinned, "Lets see…I want…a feast….Homemade Cheese scallops, with Steak and onions. For dessert, I want a chocolate Fudge Monster Cake, your special, with Vanilla Sprinkle Icing and Chocolate Cookie Dough Ice Cream."

Mikey gawked at him, "Dude, that's like a 3 hour cooking time! Do you know how long its going to take me to make it all?"

Raph smiled, "Yeah, and by the way, I want enough so everyone can have some. Including you."

Mikey covered his face, groaning, "Fine bro, but the next time I win, you better get some money going, because you are so going to buy me a whole bunch of food."

Raph smiled, "Of course bro, it's the only way we get to settle this."

Mikey groaned, walking to the kitchen, checking his supplies. He had had a feeing that he was going to lose, and he knew Raph's favorite meal and had gotten most of the supplies, but he was missing a few. Sighing in defeat, he heading for the door. Leo stopped him, "Where you going Mike?"

Mikey sighed, "I'm heading topside to get some supplies for Raph's dinner tonight. I only need a few things, so I'll be back in about 20 minutes." and saw Leo was about to open his mouth to tell him some orders, he quickly said, "Yes I have my Shell cell, no, I'm not taking any detours. Yes, I have my weapons and my disguise, and no, I'm not going to stop my Aprils. I'll be going straight to the store and back. Okay?" and grinned.

Leo stopped, his mouth open in surprise. He heard Raph and Don snicker behind him and he nodded at Mikey. When Mikey disappeared from view, he turned to his brothers and asked, "I'm not that predictable, am I?"

Raph snickered while Donnie laughed outloud. Don said, "Yeah, you kind of are. Everytime one of us leaves, you ask the same questions…besides, he did that for a reason."

Leo followed Don as he walked back to the lab, "What reason was that?"

Don smiled, "So he could bring his skateboard."

Leo stopped, "Wait, what? He didn't have his skateboard, did he?"

Don snickered, "Yeah, he had it hiding behind him. He caught you off guard so you wouldn't see it. And yes, he's going to be gone for only 20 minutes anyway, the skateboard lets him go faster."

Leo shook his head, "I thought I was being observant, man, that sucks. I'm gonna have to think of something else to ask him next time."

Don smiled, "Yeah, anyway, you wanna see what I'm working on?" he said excitably.

Raph sat down on the couch, turning on the tv, and he smiled to himself. He had let his anger control him, but it paid off in the end. At least he lasted longer this time. He turned the show onto the Movie, The Mummy.

* * *

Mikey skated through the sewers, not doing his usual tricks and all that he would have been doing if his side didn't hurt. He grinned, he had seen Raph anger was growing, and saw the fake dodge, but he had seen the frustrations, and quickly moved the other way. He had let Raph win, he wanted him in a good mood. He was going to ask him to go to a show with him. He hoped he would. Anyway, he was still riding to the store, a few blocks ahead.

He jumped off his board and quickly donned his disguise. A dark orange hoodie and black sweatpants. He pulled the hoodie up, so it would hide his face well, and climbed up the ladder, leaving his skateboard behind. He didn't think anyone would take it. He was only going to be a few minutes.

He lifted up the manhole and peeked out. He didn't see anyone, or sense anyone, so he quickly and quietly jumped out and replaced the cover. He quickly walked down the alley way and started out into the street, walking to the store. Once inside, he bought the necessary items, humming to himself.

'Onions, check,

Steaks, check,

Icing Sugar, check,

Sprinkles, check,

Hmmmm, ah there they are, food colouring, check. ' he thought to himself as he gathered the much needed items. Then he saw his favourite pop was on sale and grabbed some too. He smiled as he walked to the checkout, and quickly paid for the items. He carried them out of the store.

As he returned to the alley, he felt a little tense, and was a little more cautious. He didn't know why though, he couldn't see anything wrong. He moved the manhole cover, looking down, and seeing his skateboard, he sighed in relief, he turned around to grab his groceries he had put down to open the manhole and felt a hard kick to his back, making him fall into the sewer opeining with a cry.

He landed hard, yelping as his ribs flared with pain. He looked up, dazed as he saw a guy in a cowboy hat.

"Hello creature!" he said in an Australian voice, and jumped on down after kicking the food down. Mikey yelped as his 2 litre pop hit him in the stomach. Mikey slowly got to his feet, his hood fell back, and he glared at the man, holding a rifle at him.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Mikey asked. His ribs hurt, a lot, his stomach ached, and his head was pounding.

"Well turtle, I have been hunting you creatures since I spotted you a few weeks ago. I was the one who ambushed you. I see that you are quite healed from that." the man said. "I am Mr. Marlin. I have come to acquire you, my endearing and mysterious creature."

Mikey pulled out his nunchuks, and whirled them, "I don't think so dude, I ain't just letting you capture me," and he jumped forward to attack when a loud blast echoed through his head, deafening him, and he felt immense pain engulf his upper arm, his nunchuks dropping from his hands as he reached up to touch his arm tightly, gasping at the pain, blood dripping through his fingers.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to gut you then turtle." the man said grinning.

Mikey backed away, glaring, "You ain't touching me you maniac. What are you hunting me?"

The man tilted his hat amused, and smiled evilly, "Because my dear turtle, one as large as you, and sentient too, will make me a rich man after I sell you."

Mikey felt himself paling at the thought of being sold, and he backed away, his foot hitting one of his nunchuks, and quickly grabbed them with his toes, he threw it at the man's gun, wrecking it, and Mikey turned to run.

He heard the man yelling out angrily, and chasing him. Mikey moaned as his side burned with pain. It hurt, his arm was screaming in pain, and all Mikey could think was, 'Get away, Get away.'

Before he knew it, he felt arms wrap around him, and pull him down, they tumbled and Mikey screamed in pain as he felt something slam hard into his side. The man laughed like he was enjoying himself. Mikey fought back, hard, gasping, and in pain. But he was kicked down again and again. He whimpered, afraid as the man loomed over him, smiling and taking out a large hunting knife.

'LEO!! DON!! RAPHH' he screamed in his head, his body aching, screaming in pain, and he tried to shimmy away, as the hunter advanced on him, 'HELP ME!!'


	2. Chapter 2

Leo had just finished his sword cleaning and was tidying up when he saw Don come out of his lab for coffee. Raph was sleeping on the couch and it was nice and quiet.

"Quiet this afternoon, hey Don?" Leo commented as he started wiping off the table he cleaned on.

Don smiled, "Yeah, its kind of nice. Sensei is gone for awhile, April and Casey are busy, and its just us. It's a little nice, but our lives would beg for action if it stayed like this."

Leo chuckled, a smile spreading over his face, "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, is Mikey about to head home yet? He's late."

Don frowned, looking at the clock, seeing Mikey was 10 minutes late already. He was surprised. "Oh, well, if he's not back in 10 more minutes, we'll go loo--" he stopped, hearing a mental voice in his head, screaming, '**LEO, DON, RAPHH!**'

It was Mikey's voice.

'**HELP ME'**

They all jumped up, hearing the mental scream, Raph woke up with a start, falling off the couch in his efforts to go help his little brother. "What's going on?"

Leo ordered, "Don, go check his phone, find out where he is."

Don ran into his lab, immediately turning on his computer, and looking for the program to check the tracking system on their phones. He found Mikey's quickly, "He's about 4 minutes away, he's down an abandoned sewer passage." he said, running and grabbing his duffel bag, he quickly filled it up with medical supplies and grabbed his Bo staff and ran out the room.

* * *

Leo and Raph had geared up and followed Don immediately out of the lair, running behind him, since he knew where Mikey was. Don slowed on a turn, using his ninja stealth, motioning for them to do the same.

They could hear a man's voice, it was accented, and laughing. Then they heard Mikey's voice, full of pain, and fear, "Please, that hurts, stop, Please," and it sounded so weak, and young, and it made them angry.

Stepping out of the shadows, and turning to see a man sitting on top of their little brother, slowly but surely, slicing the skin off the back of his leg, "I need something to make my new wallet out of mate, and its okay to be yours." and proceeded to do so, laughing.

Mikey cried and whimpered, he was tired, weak, hurt, and he wanted to go home. The man sliced through his skin again cutting off large pieces of his skin, and it hurt, a lot. It stung, he could feel the blood, the slice, the stinging pain as the skin was cut free, he felt like he was a piece of meat, felt the knife touch his leg again, slowly slicing in, and he trembled and shook, feeling the immesnse pain. He tried to push away, feeling the knife go in deeper and he froze. He heard the man laugh, "Got a little extra meat there, hey turtle, better stay still," and laughed loud again.

Then he heard a sweet sound. His brother's battle cry, and soon the sounds of fighting, and the weight was off of him, and he curled into a ball, whimpering.

_Everything hurt, fire, pain, ribs, burning, hard to breathe, stay still, just stay still, _

He felt Don near him, could feel his worry and hatred. Mikey shook, scared, worried, and afraid. He shook in fear, hearing the man's voice yelling at his brothers, about what a great find they were.

_Go away, please make him go away, don't let him get me, hurts, Donnie, hurts_

Mikey whimpered, shaking his head in refusal to Don's voice, "Please Mikey, I need to check you out."

_Scared, Donnnie, so scared, hurts, he bad, hurts me, I fight, I fight, no check, don't move, can't move, hurts, everything hurts._

Don was really worried, they had come upon their little brother being brutally attacked by a crazy man who was skinning him. He knew Mikey was badly injured, and was scared. He could tell by how Mikey flinched every time the man spoke or laughed.

"Mikey, its okay, he's going away, com'n, Please, lemme look at you, you're hurt." Don said, trying to force Mikey to look at him. Mikey whimpered but finally looked at Don, "He gone Don, he gone?" he said whimpering.

Don nodded, glancing up and seeing the guy was gone and Leo and Raph were returning. "What happened guys?"

Leo answered, "We were fighting and he fell through a weak spot in the sewers. We searched around but he was gone."

"So he's gone?" Don asked as he gently checked over Mikey.

"Yeah, there was no sign of him once we got down there, is Mikey okay?" Raph asked.

They knelt down nearby. Mikey whimpered, cringing away. He looked at Don, scared, "I try to fight Donnie, he-he--he hunted me--wanted to sell me…" he said, gasping as Don bandaged up his wounds.

Don made a 'shhh' sound, calming Mikey. "Where are you hurt Mikey, where else, did you get shot or cut?" seeing the wound on Mikey's arm, immediately pressing hard against it, closing his eyes as Mikey cried out in pain.

Mikey clutched Leo's hand, and spoke, teeth chattering, "I…my side hurts, h…hard t..t..to breathe…arm…he shot me…and he…he…he…skinned me Leo!! He sk..skinned me!!" as he shook in pain and fear.

'Mikey was in shock', Don thought as Raph and Leo fought with him to calm down. 'He's pale, shaky, and in obvious pain. He was shot straight through, he lost a lot of blood from the bullet wound, and that asshole skinned him. The cuts aren't to deep, but I'm going to have to clean them, hopefully Mikey won't get sick…God, I can't believe this happened. I've never seen Mikey so scared.' he thought.

"Okay guys, I wrapped up his wounds enough to get him home so I can clean him up…We need to get him home ASAP." Don ordered.

They nodded, and all three gently picked up the whimpering brother, he gasped in pain and shook from shock and blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the lair, they quickly put Mikey on the bed in the infirmary. He still shook and trembled, but he was slightly calmer than he was before.

"Leo?" he called out. He wanted his older brother. Leo came into view beside the bed, where Don was wrapping up his bullet wound.

"Yeah Mikey?" Leo asked concerned. He had seen Mikey's breakdown earlier, he had been terrified. Scared. And more than that, he was Afraid. Leo wondered what the hunter had said to his little brother.

"Everything locked up? Safe here?" he asked, looking worried.

Leo nodded, "Yeah, Raph's locking everything up, he's even putting up the perimeter alarms…can you tell me what happened?"

Mikey nodded, gulping and shuddering, but he took a deep breathe, and winced while Don started cleaning his scratches. "I..I was out…I went to the store…I got the food I needed to cook. I thought. I thought I was alone, I was feeling tense, I looked around but no one was there, so I opened the manhole…" Mikey yelped when he felt the hydrogen peroxide being but on his cut, "Hey Don, that hurts!" he said, trying to pull his arm away.

Don held it tight, "Mikey, its either this, or let it get infected. Don't worry, it only stings for a few minutes. Keep talking, I have to do your leg next."

Mikey nodded, and focussed on Leo, and Raph, who just came in and smiled at Mikey, "Well, something hit me from behind. I fell down the manhole, I hurt, my side, it flared…he jumped down. Said he was a hunter. That he wanted to hunt me, sell me. I was scared, and felt a little sick, but I pulled my nunchuks, and moved to attack him. He shot me." he said, moving hiss hand to touch the bandages around his upper arm. "I dropped my weapons and clutched my hand. It hurt so much…I saw him move closer, grabbed a nunchuk, and chucked it at him. I hit his gun, wreaked it, and I ran."

Mikey's lip trembled as he recalled the events a short while ago, "He caught me. I was running and he caught me Leo. He held me down and started laughing. Saying how nice it was going to be to have a turtle skin wallet. I tried to fight, but I was pinned down. I was hurt." and he shook, his whole body shuddered in fear, "He laughed, and then started cutting my leg, I could feel the knife cut into me, slice me, I could feel him taking my skin, and he laughed…" and he burst into tears.

Leo and Raph grabbed him, holding him steady, hugging him, comforting him. They knew he was scared. He had been alone, overpowered, and off guard. He had never been attacked to the point where he ever thought he would be hunted and skinned like an animal. It scared him a lot.

Don saw how bad the leg was. 'It had been skinned of several large strips, and needed to be cleaned.' He frowned, looking at his already scared brother. 'Cleaning it and bandaging it was going to be tough', he briefly wondered if he should give his brother a sedative, but shook that thought, thinking maybe Mikey was going to react badly.

_Mikey was scared. He didn't know what scared him more, the fact that the human talked like he was an animal, like he was something to be bought and sold, or it was the fact that he had been defeated so easily._

He cried out, when he felt his leg being touched lightly, he looked up, and whimpered, "No, it hurts Donnie, it hurts!" he said, flinching away. He couldn't stop himself from flinching, from shaking in fear. He wondered why he was so scared, so afraid.

Don said calmly, "Mikey, I am going to have to clean it out. I can give you a sedative, or some painkillers to numb it, but it has to be done."

Mikey nodded, glancing at his older brothers, he nodded, taking a deep breathe to calm down.

Don grabbed the items he needed and gave Mikey a sedative, knowing he needed to remain calm. Mikey was soon laying down, deep asleep. Don sighed, his own hands shaking as he saw the damage.

"How bad is it Don?" Leo asked finally, free to talk about how bad Mikey was hurt.

Don showed them, large strips of skin cut away from Mikey's leg, showing muscle, and the flinched at the sight, "He's going to have to be very careful for awhile. Its pretty bad. He needs to keep it clean, and stay off of it. It needs to be treated and he should stay on antibiotics for about two weeks."

Raph frowned, anger flaring in his eyes, "I can't believe this happen. Its not fair. Fuck Leo, why him? This is twice now that he's been ambushed, and who the Hell was that crazy hunter who attacked him tonight? Do you think he was the one who attacked Mikey before?"

Leo sighed, trying to calm himself down. He wanted to run out, hunt the one who hurt his baby brother, but he needed to be strong, to be calm, and to stay with Mikey until he was ready mentally for them to leave.

"I don't know Raph, I really don't. I know this is the second time Mikey's been hurt, but what can we do? Until we know how he found Mikey, we can't do much of anything, or how Mikey even sensed the guy." Leo said frustrated.

He watched as Don cleaned and dressed Mikey's leg, wincing at the site, "When we were fighting him, didn't you notice that we couldn't even sense him? I fought him, but he evading each of my attacks, yours as well. We fought hard, and he didn't even tire. Raph, there is more to this, we need to be careful."

Raph sighed, deflating, "Yeah, I know. But its hard Leo. It's Mikey. He's the one that got hurt. That's twice now. I don't want it to happen again."

Leo nodded, and was about to speak when he noticed Don had finished working on Mikey's leg, he walked over to talk with him. Raph followed behind. Don was pressing down on Mikey's plastron, groaning when he heard Mikey moan in pain. "He has some busted ribs guys. He's not going to be moving for awhile."

Raph smiled, "So…he's going to get annoying by the third day again?"

Don smiled too, remembering when Mikey had gotten hurt a few weeks ago, nothing too serious. He had been hurt. But after 3 days, he drove everyone nuts. Including guests. Like April and Casey, who had visited. But Mikey was annoying.

"Well, he probably last a little longer than that. This attack was pretty bad. We're going to have to be on nightmare patrol again." Don said as he grabbed some Ace bandages and said, "Lift him up, I need to wrap them pretty tight. I don't want him to be able to move it too much."

Raph and Leo helped Don wrap up Mikey's ribs, and laid him back down.

They nodded to each other. They stayed in the room, watching the TV quietly, waiting, making sure Mikey wasn't alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just be warned: There is talk of religion in here. Not much, just some thoughts and views. I have Mikey and Raph believe in God. So that is going to be a subject in this. Leo and Don do not believe in God. So if anyone doesn't like it, I'm sorry. But they believe in this story. _

_

* * *

_

Mikey was hurting, he was in pain, his head was buzzing. Mikey could hear laughing, and it gave him the chills. He wanted to open his eyes, but it was so heavy. He could feel the wind on him, cooling him, even though he was very hot. He opened his eyes, it took a lot to, and he gasped as he saw purple trees, and orange grass. Smiling, he liked this place, it was nice. Why did people have such weird skin colour though. They look odd. And those hats, hideous. I hope April isn't wearing that….that looks like fun, I want to try it. Mikey got up, wincing. His body hurt, not just hurt, everything hurt.

_Where were his brothers? Why was it just humans here? And why the Shell was it so hot? Mikey looked around, wondering where he was, it was so different here. Hey, look, those birds are bright blue! That's so cool. Hmmm, that water looks so cool…I'm so hot, think the birds would mind if I jump in?_

_Mikey walked over, touching the water, it was cool, not hot but slightly cooled. That's nice, I want to jump in….I shouldn't. Don would kill me….but its so nice…I'm going to…AAAHHhhhh its so cool! OOOOOHHHGOD, there's piranhas in here, let me out, aAHH, LET ME OUT, lemmeout, lemmeout, he cried out, humans pushing him back in, bright colours, swimming together, yelling at him, pushing him back into the water, Mikey struggled, trying to break free, trying to get away, to get out of the water, lemmeout--_

Mikey gasped, his eyes snapping opening, his body tense, taut, his mouth opened in a silent scream, suddenly scared, afraid, he could hear voices talking to him, hands on him, holding him down, he struggled, and said, "NO! Please, let me out, Please, no, GOD, NO," he screamed, scared.

_The voices continued, talking, telling him things, talking about how he had a fever, how he was too hot, how he needed to be in the water. _

Mikey fought, he had to get out, to break free, he had to fight, to survive. He fought, and fought, but they were stronger, stronger than him, they held him in the water, ignored his pleas to get out, to break out, to get free.

"Please, they gonna eat me, Please, I don't wanna, Please, lemme out, I'll be good, Please, let me out, I'll be good," Mikey babbled, delirious, his struggles weakening, his voice getting softer, tears falling down his cheeks. He cried to himself, delirious.

_Voices spoke softly, making Mikey hear humming, buzzing, and he weakly fought every few seconds, trying to get out, to get away from the hands holding him. He wondered where his brothers were, where Splinter was. Why weren't they helping him. Mikey's hearing was fading away, but he felt cooler, a little more alert, but he was weakening, he could feel the darkness coming and he fought a little. He didn't want to go in the dark, he was afraid, he hated that he was scared of the dark, but he was. He whimpered, his voice soft, broken, "I'm scared of the dark…" and he could vaguely hear a loud voice, yelling at him, but the darkness wanted him, and he was too tired to not go, and he relaxed, letting the darkness consume him once again. _

Raph was scared. He saw how scared Mikey was when they put him in the tub. But he also saw the fear, the worry on Don's face. He understood it had to be done. But it hurt, God it hurt. So much. Why? Why Mikey? Oh Mikey, Please, stop begging, its killing us. We have to do this, Please, understand. God, Please understand.

Raph tried to remain calm, tried to stay brave. They had been taught how to calm themselves. But him and Mikey had a different way to calm themselves. While Raph held his struggling little brother in the bath, along side Don and Leo, he remained quiet. He had to think, to speak. And he did, he prayed.

'God, Please, I know you are Almighty, and there are some things you can't do. I know I ain't human, but your God, you made all of us, even if we are an accident, you made us for a reason, Please God, my brother, my little bro, he's sick, Please, help him. Guide him, help him focus. Please, he's so good, so pure, you know he is. You know he's special, Please, help him.' Raph said, praying inside his head.

He never used to be religious. But him and Mikey were angry at the world, a long time ago. They had grown tired of crime, of humanity, of everything. But then they found a bible, and read it. It was cool at first, reading stories. But then they saw it was more. They started believing in God, in Jehovah.

They didn't tell anyone. If they believed in him, they didn't want to force it on anyone. They saw what humanity did when they fought about religion, they didn't want to cause a war like that. So they kept quiet. And were content. They believed, that's all that mattered.

Raph could see Mikey crying softly, scared, delirious, but he was cooling. Then he said he was scared of the dark. And that frightened him. He knew Mikey hated the dark, was terrified of it. Raph had eventually helped him with it. But he was still scared.

Mikey lay limp, his pulse was strong, a little fast, but he was cooling. Raph vaguely could hear Don talking to him, and he blushed, realizing he wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry, what Don?" he asked.

"We can take him out now. His fever's dropped 7 degrees. He's safe for now. We just got to keep an eye on it for now on." Don said, grabbing some towels nearby to dry Mikey off.

Leo and Raph quickly pulled him out, silent and content in giving their attention to their little brother. When they got back to the infirmary, they laid Mikey down and patted him dry, covering him up with a light sheet.

"Is he going to be okay Donnie?" Raph asked quietly. That had been scary, a lot scary.

Don sighed, "As long as his fever doesn't go up that high and there are no more complications, he should be fine. We just need to be patient. Who wants first watch?"

Raph was about to volunteer when Leo said he would do it. He shrugged, agreeing. It was fine with him if Leo wanted to do first watch. Don said he would do second and Raph could have third. It made sense to him. He nodded, and then said to his little brother softly, hoping his brother wouldn't hear him, "I'll pray for you tonight bro, get better, I'll see you in the morning."

And he left the room quickly. He headed for his room and tiredly, laid on his hammock. Thinking, he laid there for awhile. He needed to think, to vent, and he wanted to scream. But he didn't. Mikey had taught him how to get a hold of his anger, the unfairness of it all, and he sighed, and went to his desk. Pulling out a book, he started to write.

'Dear God--'


	5. Chapter 5

Leo was frustrated, tired and worried. His little brother was laying on the bed, still a little damp from the impromptu bath he had to take 2 hours before. He shook his head sadly, hating that Mikey had been hurt, that Mikey had gotten sick. He felt like it was his fault. He should have gone with Mikey, should have followed him, should have offered to go with him. But he didn't, and Mikey got hurt. On some level, he knew he shouldn't blame himself, but this was his brother. When any of them got hurt, he felt guilty. That he should have been able to prevent it.

After all he was the big brother. He was their big brother. And he was leader. He should have known. But he didn't. And he felt guilty for that too.

When Mikey's fever had suddenly spiked several degrees in a matter of minutes, he was scared again, worried and felt even more guilty.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but he felt lost.

Mikey had been attacked, brutally, by a man who thinks of his little brother as an animal. He was so angry, he had lost control of his anger, and wasn't able to strike the man down. The hunter.

Leo didn't understand it. Why Mikey? It didn't make any sense. Why couldn't he sense the hunter. It was like he wasn't even there. Leo was trying to sense him, but for some reason, the hunter had sensed their moves, was able to dodge most of them. Leo was perplexed and worried.

Mikey tossed and turned, whimpering in his sleep. It wasn't leaving him alone. Leo put his hand on Mikey's holding it tight, "It's okay bro, we're here….calm down…you ain't alone." he'd whisper.

Mikey would calm down. For awhile at least. Leo watched him, checked his temperature every 15 minutes, just to make sure. He paced, trying to calm himself down. He tried to mediate but couldn't relax. He was too worried.

Sitting down, he glanced around Don's room. He was thinking about what Raph told Mikey earlier. He had heard him, and was curious. He didn't know Mikey and Raph believed in God. It was a different way of thinking. It was religion. He remembered when they were small, Don had seen Evangelists on television, and questioned the whole religion thing. Raph and Mikey didn't say anything about what they thought.

Don ended up studying it and dismissing it. It wasn't logical. There was no proof. Leo just left it alone. He didn't understand religion. It had so many different Gods, so many different religions, and it caused war. He couldn't see himself believing in a God who let bad things happened.

But he could accept they believed in it. He had seen Raphael concentrating hard earlier, when they had to put Mikey in the tub. He had seen him focus felt him thinking hard. Leo had been tempted to ask what he was thinking.

The tub, he would never look at the tub again like that. They had to hold Mikey in the tub, for almost 2 hours. 2 hours of hearing him plead, beg to be let out. Beg to get out. That he would be good. That is was his fault. And it almost killed Leo to hear it. Knowing that Mikey was scared. That Mikey thought he was being hurt.

Leo got up, checking Mikey's temperature again, he was bothered, he felt tense, worried. He wondered why. He didn't understand these feelings. They were different then the ones he usually felt. AS leader and older brother, he usually felt worried and tense, scared and frustrated. But now, it was different.

He sighed, hearing the small beep of the thermometer. Glancing at it, seeing it hadn't risen, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Leo sat back down, wishing he had brought his book. He knew he should have gone to get it before he chased his brothers to bed. But he didn't and he couldn't' bring himself to leave the room. Mikey had the uncanny ability to wake up when no one was in the room, even if they were gone for only a minute, he'd wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Don laid in bed, trying to relax himself enough to sleep. He knew he needed to sleep. He had a watch later on. But he was filled with worry. He was scared for his little brother. He knew the injuries were bad, but as long as he didn't get any infections, and he remained still long enough for them to heal, then he would be fine.

But Don was more worried about his mental injuries. He knew Mikey would be scarred from this attack. It had been hard enough for him to overcome the last attack. Don shuddered when he remembered where they had found him. It still made his skin crawl. He wondered if it was the hunter who had done it. It made sense.

No one was pursuing them at the moment. Shredder was busy with other matters. They hadn't seen Stockman in months. Nor Bishop. None of them. Don wondered if that was a good thing.

And there was Raph. He was curious. He too heard him say something about praying for Mikey. He didn't believe that they prayed to God. God was a load of crock. A fairy tale. It couldn't possible be real. And it didn't make much sense. He rather believe in science. They were proof of it.

As normal turtles, they would not have had to chance to evolve into what they were today if it hadn't been for that ooze Splinter had found them in. So why would they believe in a God that does such bad things.

Sighing, he tried to quiet his brain, he needed to, or he would never go to sleep.

He closed his eyes, grumbling, forcing himself to sleep, and he drifted away……..remembering…….

"_Mikey's been gone for awhile guys, think we should look for him?" Don asked, leaving his room. He had checked the surveillance equipment and hadn't been able to find Mikey. He was getting worried. _

"_Eh, he's probably just playing in the sewers." Raph said, lounging on the couch. _

_Don shook his head, "I don't know, he hadn't answered his phone when I called him. I'm getting worried. I can't even track his phone guys."_

_Raph sat up, looking at Don, a frown on his face, he called out, looking at the dojo, "Hey Leo, you wanna go Mikey Searchin? He's out there, and he's late. Don can't find him on the tracker. Wanna come?"_

_Leo nodded, "Sure, Master Splinter was just telling me that he was getting worried about Mikey as well."_

_They suited up and headed out. They searched for hours, looking. They were about to go back home and grab something quick to drink and head out, when they heard a small whimpering sound. _

_They tracked it down, finding a broken skateboard nearby. They saw a huge hole in the ground. Glancing down, they saw their little brother. "Mikey?"_

_Mikey glanced up, whimpering, his eyes wide, and red. He had been crying. "Guys?" he said weakly. _

_Don was already getting the rope out, and they all froze when they heard, "Is he gone?"_

_Leo pulled out his katanas, looking around, angry, "Who?"_

_Mikey whimpered, trying to move but he was pinned. He had fallen thru the sewer tunnel and was pinned by the boulders. He twitched. He wasn't badly hurt. But he had seen a man above him. He didn't make him out. Just heard a laugh, and then their was suddenly hissing roaches and a bunch of bugs on top of him, making him scream in fear, scream in terror. He had fought, thrashed, screamed, as he felt these bugs all over him, and he shook. _

_Mikey laid there, quiet, fading, he had been trapped for hours, and was tired. Weak. Don finished tying the rope to some strong piping, and was already climbing down, with Raph following while Leo kept watch. _

"_Mikey, you hurt?" Don asked, as he pulled some rocks off his little brother. _

_Mikey whimpered, his words full of fear, "take them off, Please, take them off."_

_Raph reached over and pulled a large rock off Mikey's stomach when a large pile of bugs swarmed out. Raph screamed in fear. He hated bugs, detested them, was afraid of them. He didn't realise Mikey was screaming too. Didn't realise that suddenly Leo was there. Don could feel Raph's fear, and Mikey's, and he struggled to keep calm. _

_He didn't mind bugs, he left them alone. But he could see Mikey was now afraid of them. He hurried to pull off the rocks, talking as he did, trying to calm Mikey down, while Leo worked on Raph. He could hear Raph yelling in fear, jumping back, scared. He knew Raph had an phobia about bugs. And he reacted. _

_Looking at Mikey still thrashing, scared, and trembling, he tried to calm him down, yelling for him to focus. "Mikey, calm down, calm down, take a deep breathe, com'n little bro, take a deep breathe, ignore them," Don continued to say as he pulled a particularly large rock off Mikey's leg. Mikey continued to fight against the rest of the rocks pinning him down. "Mikey, its okay, ignore them, you're almost out, Mikey, can you tell me how to make your famous Cookie Pizza?"_

_Mikey eyes were wide, he could hear Don talking, telling him to take a deep breathe, but he was afraid, he could feel the bugs feet, tickling him, crawling on him, the hissing of the roaches, and it scared him. It had died down earlier, he had stopped moving. _

_Then he tried to focus, tried to focus on what Donnie was saying, 'Famous Cookie Pizza? I can do that, think Mike, take a breathe, think, tell Donnie how to make it,"' Mikey opened his mouth, his voice shaking as he said, "y..you start ..with butter…mix…mix in sugar…." he said, trying to remember, calming. _

_Don saw Leo had calmed Raph down, he was still shaking, but he was concentrating now. They helped roll off a large boulder that was pinning down Mikey's other leg, and another off his arm, and he was free. _

_Mikey felt air on his leg and arm, he was free, he could move. He almost screamed in pain, but he had to move to get away, and cried out in as his leg buckled beneath him. He felt arms grab him, and Mikey struggled to back away. He had spent a long time alone, trapped, in the dark, unable to move, feeling bugs crawl all over him, and he wanted to get away. _

"_Mikey, calm down, focus, you're free, just calm down." Don said. _

_Leo had seen Mikey's eyes change from fear to full blown panic. He had to get Mikey to focus. "MICHELANGELO!" he said loudly, startling Mike. Mikey flinched, looking down at the ground, his body still shaking, Raph's and Don's hands still holding him up. _

"_Mikey, look, you're safe now. But you need to remain calm. We gotta climb out of here, and we need you to focus. Okay?" Leo said, calmly. _

_Mikey took a shaky breathe, and looked up, he nodded, "Just get me out of here, don't make me stay here."_

_Leo nodded, "You aren't getting left behind Mike. Now come on, slowly, walk over to the rope."_

_15 minutes later, the last turtle was pulled out of the hole, and they helped get Mikey home. He had gotten a badly sprained wrist and ankle. It had swelled up and he had several bug bites. He started having nightmares. After 3 days, he drove everyone nuts because he complained about his bug bites, how he had to stay in bed, how he couldn't even hold his comics right, but he recovered. _

_The only thing that stuck, was he was scared of the dark once again. But he had also developed a phobia about bugs that rivalled Raphael's fear. Mikey's fear was more disturbing, because he would scream in terror at seeing a bug, which was often in the sewers. Whereas Raph's fear caused him to freeze, unless startled, he would scream. _

_Don was glad when Mikey was healed a week later. It had been a long 10 days. _

_And he was back to normal, well pretty close to it. He was able to go out in the sewers again, skateboard. He had started to stay close to home, and when he was out, he always hurried back. Like he was still scared. _

Don woke up, remembering those terrifying hours Mikey had been missing. It had scared him. But he recalled they had tried to question him about the man he saw. Or thought he saw. But his memory was hazy, broken. They tried to get him to agree to seeing Master Splinter to get him to recall what he saw after he fell, but Mikey refused. Too scared too.

So they left it alone when they found no sign of anyone in the sewers. Nor did they sense anything.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mikey was tired. He looked around him, seeing he was still asleep. Something was different here. His place he went to, when he was afraid, it was different. Like something was there. He felt tense, like he did before. Mikey glanced around, remembering this was how he felt when he was ambushed by the hunter. _

_Mikey shuddered, remembering the hunter. When he was fighting him, he could barely sense his moves, what was going to happen next. He had managed to do some damage, but the hunter had been quick, and strong. He was easily defeated by him. He hated that. Hated that he had been defeated. _

_Mikey got up to walk around, realizing he wasn't truly awake, he had a vague sense of pain all around him, his leg burned faintly. He wondered what was happening right now. Everything was still, silent, and it bugged him. He struggled to wake up. Trying to open his eyes, trying to get back, he needed to tell them, tell them something important. Something that he hadn't said. _

_He could feel their worry, their fear. And it bothered him. He liked making his brothers feel better. Liked helping them laugh. It was in his nature. He took care of them. But when he was sick, or hurt, they bonded together stronger. He didn't know why. He assumed it was because he was the youngest. That's all. _

_He wanted to wake up, it was hard, he was so tired, so exhausted, but he needed to. He wanted to. So he concentrated. But it wasn't working. He decided to try something he didn't like doing with one of his brothers hearing. It was private. But he needed to try something. _

"_God? Please, can you help me? I'm lost…I can't find my way out…Please, I'm scared…I need my brothers…I need to see them…I'm trapped…Please God…Please help me wake up….I'm tired of being alone….Please,' Mikey said to God, praying. _

_Mikey suddenly found inner peace, inner strength, and he felt lighter, protected. Then he suddenly could feel his connection with his brothers. Leo, Raph, Don. They were around him, he could hear them calling him. He struggled toward them, and felt himself growing tired, but then he felt more strength slip inside him, and he felt clearer. He found the path he needed to take, and found his way to his brothers. _

Opening his eyes, he smiled. He could see his brothers. They were all around him, they were there. He wasn't alone. He smiled. Then Leo spoke, "Well, it nice to see your blue eyes again Mikey…how are you feeling?"

Mikey thought about it, had to really. He didn't know how he was feeling. Everything hurt. Not really, but everything buzzed with pain. He frowned, trying to remember what happened exactly, his memory was fuzzy.

"Not sure dude, everything hurts…fuzzy…" he murmured, smacking his lips. He was thirsty. He groaned, his ribs flared, and protested as he tried to push himself up. He whimpered. "Mike, lay back down, its not good for you to sit up right now."

Mikey wanted to, he felt like he couldn't breathe laying down. He felt hands pushing him down, telling him to lay down, and he froze, breathing fast, _hands pushing down, want to get out, let out, gonna die, lemme up, no, let go, hands pushing down, words flowing, voices saying to lay down, Mikey pleading, he'll be good, he'll be good, pushed down further_. Mikey trembled, trapped in the flashback, remembering something, and he fought against the hands holding him down, "NO! Please, I'll be good, lemme up, Please, God, no Please, I'll be good!" he babbled, remembering something, scared, trapped in the flashback.

Raph had went to get a glass of water for Mikey when he heard Mikey's voice saying he'll be good, and he ran back in, seeing Don and Leo pushing Mikey back down, and Mikey fighting them. "What's going on?" he yelled.

Mikey flinched, curling into himself as he struggled, his breathing going fast and quick, his breathing coming in gasps.

"He wants to sit up, but he'll hurt his ribs, we're trying to calm him down," Don said, trying to push Mikey back down.

Raph pushed him away, and Leo, and said, "He's remembering the bath, let go, let him go, don't touch him."

They stepped back, bewildered when they saw something shine in Raph's eyes. Something was different. They hadn't seen this side of their brother before. They watched in silence as Raph talked to Mikey.

"Mikey, shhh, its okay Michael. You're safe now. You aren't alone, we're here….they didn't know…come on, breathe with me," Raph said quietly, speaking calmly. He knew Mikey better than anyone, and knew that they had a very strong bond.

_Mikey could hear Raph's voice over the buzzing in his head, he fought to control the panic surrounding him, trying to focus, the hands were gone, no one was touching him, he was free, he wasn't trapped, he wasn't forced down, he was free, Raph…Raph is talking….listen, focus Mikey, breathe slowly…that's it, I can do this, Raph….I can hear you…_"Raph," he whispered, taking a deep breathe in.

Raph smiled, "Its okay Michael, you're safe now. You're okay…focus, concentrate, come little one, that's it. Your awake," and he brushed Mikey's face lightly, seeing Mikey calm instantly with the light touch. Raph smiled. This was his Mikey.

"Raph, hands,…hands were pushing me down!" he said, gasping as he sat up straight.

Raph smiled, helping Mikey sit up, putting pillows behind him to prop him up. "I know Mikey. It was Don and Leo…they wanted you to lie down. Your okay now. Its okay. Come, drink this water."

Mikey sipped the water, grateful for the cool liquid sliding down his throat. He sighed. He was confused, and a little scared. "Raph, what happened?"

Raph looked at Mikey sharply, "You don't remember?"

Mikey stared at Raph, brow furrowed, trying to remember, little details floated in his brain, but because of the drugs in his system, the head injury he got, and the terror he had felt, the memories of what happened were a little skewed. He started to shake his head when he remembered _running, terror, fear_. He looked at Raph, then Leo and Don, unsure.

Leo gave a secure smile, trying to make sure he appeared strong. "You were ambushed, and hurt Mikey. You're going to be okay now. Just stay still, don't move to much, okay?"

Mikey nodded, still a little confused. But he was tired. And sore. "I'm hungry," he stated, his stomach growling slightly.

Everyone laughed, and Don left to make some broth. Leo and Raph chatted lightly to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Mikey started recovering slowly from what happened. He started to recall what happened when he slept and dreamed. The other night, he remembered everything. Raph was there for him to talk to about it. So was Don and Leo, but Mikey was uncomfortable talking with them. Mikey spoke about it, talked about religion, about God, why God did it. Stuff like that.

Raph understood, he had the same questions and talking about it together made them gain new insights.

Leo and Don had watched some TV in the living room when they saw Raph leave Mikey's room hurriedly. Leo was about to check on Mike when Raph ran back, "We're gonna talk, privately." he said, holding some books in his hand.

"Hey Don, what do you think they are talking about?" Leo asked, sitting back down, frowning.

Don shrugged, trying to get into the TV show Leo was watching. "I don't know, they could be talking about anything."

Leo sighed, "I know, but I'm curious. Mikey has only been talking to Raph, and Raph is acting so different. Its not like him."

Don nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, we should talk to them."

Leo smiled, getting up, "Yeah, lets go."

They headed for Mikey's room, stopping right outside and hearing a deep discussion going on, "-he is almighty, according to the books. But sometimes I wonder why he allows bad things to happen." they heard Raph saying.

Mikey's voice was clear as he spoke. "God didn't allow bad things to happen Raph. What happened to me wasn't God's fault. He gave Humanity free will to think and believe what they want. IF they are evil, or bad, its their fault. Not Gods."

Raph said angrily. "I prayed you know. I prayed for you…when we had to put you in the bath, when you begged and pleaded to get out, I prayed. I was so angry, and so confused, I didn't know who to turn to. I prayed to God to make you better."

Leo and Don could hear the tell tale sniff of Raph's, indicating that he was about to cry. They heard Mikey's voice, "Raph, God is Almighty, but even he can't do everything, and save everybody. We chose to believe in him, we can see the truth in what he wrote…not everyone sees that. I got better, and I feel more calmer than I have."

Raph said a little angrily, "But why you? HUH? Why did God let this happen to you? You're so good, so pure, so innocent."

Mikey let out a soft chuckle, "Raph. God didn't do this to me. The hunter did. The hunter chose to hurt me. God can't rule over every person, can't tell them what to think, to believe. He gave humans, all humanity the chance to see and believe what they want. They don't need to believe in what he decrees, nor does he need to make them believe in what he wishes. God gave free will, and with that, he gave them the chance to believe what they need to. To survive."

"But why? If God made everyone believe in him, then their wouldn't be so much bad things happening…I hate humans sometimes, I hate this world. And sometimes, I hate myself…" Raph said, detest in his voice. "I'm so sick of feeling like I am a monster, when I can see humans acting worse than I ever have. Being told I'm a freak when there are people abusing people. I hate that we are called animals, I know its true. I do. Its just that, we think like humans, we adopted humans as us. What makes us so bad?"

Leo was surprised on the depth of their talking, and so was Don. They never knew their little brothers could be so insightful, even Mikey. Mikey talked like he believed what he was saying, and what he said made sense.

Mikey pulled Raph into a hug, cradling him, "Nothing is wrong with us Raph. Nothing what so ever. Even though we were created by an accident, God still accepts us. He loves all his creatures, and all his humans. Nothing will ever stop that." Then they heard Mikey's voice turn stern, "Don't ever believe that you aren't worth anything Raph. To God, we are worth more than anything in this world. No one can put a price on us. The names that humans call us, its because they are scared, too afraid to see past our appearances, and its going to be a long time. Look at how long it took humans to accept other races. People who are mentally disabled. WE aren't no different really, no one can say we aren't worth nothing."

Raph sighed, deeply, thinking about what his little brother said. He had started to believe in God when Mikey found the bible. And Mikey was a devout Christian. He even attended church. He kept quiet about it, not wanting to push his beliefs on anyone. "But Mikey, its hard. Its so hard. What about the Hunter?"

Raph saw Mikey flinch and felt bad, he opened his mouth to apologize but Mikey shushed him. "No, you're right. It is hard. Its hard to put faith in someone who we can't see… its hard to believe in something that is so good, but Raph. You just gotta see past it." Leo was shocked by what he heard. Don was too. "Look Raph, you read the Bible, you know the stories. What humanity has done. But you gotta see past the bad, and see the good. You said I was pure, that I was innocent, that I am good. Right?"

Raph said, "Heck ya, you are good Mikey."

Mikey chuckled, "See the Bible is good. It shows us different views. But also, it tells the bad things. You need to see the good, and that's what God wants us to believe. He wants us to believe that there is good, and eventually, bad will go away. But as long as people believe in bad, that there is no good, then there is no hope."

Raph nodded, "Your right Mikey, I know you are."

Leo backed away, pushing Don with him, shaking his head, "Let's leave them alone for now…lets…lets just go check the perimeter alarms."

Don nodded, following Leo into the dojo to grab his weapons, and said, "I didn't know Mikey was so profound."

Leo smiled, "I didn't either Donnie. But he's right, as long as people believe in the bad, than there is no hope."

They moved to the entrance of the lair, and stopped in surprise, there, sitting right in front of them, was a large box, covered with wrapping paper, a large piece of paper saying, **"To Mikey, Happy Hunting!!"**


	9. Chapter 9

_

* * *

_

They froze, looking at each other nervously. They were unsure what to do. They couldn't take it inside. It could very well be a trap, or a bomb, or something. But they couldn't just leave it there. And they couldn't give it to Mikey. That was just absurd.

"Don, do you have anything that could see the inside of that thing?" Leo said angrily. It wasn't directed at Don, but he could feel the stress coming from Leo.

"I think so, but we need to move it away from the lair before I try to see what's inside. It could be a bomb or something." Don said nervously.

Leo glanced around, trying to see if he could sense anyone coming in, but he didn't. "Okay, ummm, maybe we can find something to put it on. And drag it away. That way if it blows up or something, we can be safe."

Don nodded, but then thought about his brothers upstairs. "What about Raph and Mikey? We can't just leave them alone. What if the hunter breaks in?"

Leo's eyes opened in sudden fear, realizing that this could be a trick. He berated himself for not thinking of that. "Of course, what do you think we should do?"

Don shook his head, "I don't know, I really don't. How about we just open it, I got some tools here that make it safe and we can bring it to the lab. I have a container that would hold it just in case."

Leo fretted, thinking of what could possibly go wrong or what could possibly happen, and it went around his mind, "We should ask Raph what we should do, maybe even Mikey…"

Don vetoed that immediately, "We can't. The hunter is after Mikey. We would do more damage to Mikey's psyche if we tell him that the hunter left a gift for him."

Leo opened his mouth when they heard a sound behind them, "Dude, the hunter did what?"

They turned, seeing Mikey standing there, Raph helping him walk. Don stepped forward, quickly closing the door, and asked, "What are you doing up Mikey? You shouldn't be walking around."

Raph looked confused, he could feel the panic in his brothers, and wondered what the hell was going on. "I needed to use the washroom…I still do…when I get out, we need to talk…" Mikey said.

Raph started walking again, bringing Mikey to the washroom. He closed the door after helping Mikey inside, and stood outside waiting. He knew Mikey would be fine for a few minutes.

He saw Leo and Don talking to each other, and it bothered him. He had heard that the hunter had left a gift for Mikey. And that bothered him. He was scared about what it could be and was hesitant for Mikey to talk to them. Then he heard his name being called and walked inside. Mikey was wavering slightly and he was trembling.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Raph asked worriedly, grabbing Mikey and helping him from the bathroom.

Mike shook his head, "I don't know why that Hunter is after me…was it something I did?"

Raph could feel the guilt emanating from Mikey, and knew he had to convince Mikey, "Mikey, its not your fault. This whack-job is crazy. Don't worry about it bro, I'll kill the bastard."

Mikey shook his head, he hated killing, all of them did. "Don't say that Raph…I don't want him to go after you…what's in the box?"

Leo sighed, "We don't know. Don suggested we bring it to his lab."

Raph growled not wanting the box in his home, he moved faster than they thought possible and kicked it hard across the sewer drain, hitting it about 10 yards away.

"Raph, ARE YOU NUTS? What if their was a bomb in that?!" Leo cried out, shocked Raph did something so stupid and ruthful.

Raph turned, growling, "No we know it don't. That damn hunter better not even come near Mikey, I'll kill him, he can't touch him."

Mikey stood there, shocked. "Raph?" suddenly worried.

Mikey and Raph cared about each other, a bond the others didn't understand. Raph immediately turned to Mikey, his voice soothing and calm, "Its okay Michael, I didn't mean to get so mad. I just don't like that this maniac is after you."

Mikey nodded dumbly. He shivered, a flash of the Hunter's laugh coming back, until he saw them all freeze. He opened his mouth to say something but a dark voice was heard, singing coming from the box, loud, angry, crazy, "MIKEY, OH MIKEY, THEY CAN'T WATCH YOU FOREVER, MIKEY, MIKEY, I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, SKIN YOU, SELL YOU, YOUR MINE, YOUR MINE, YOU BELONG TO ME NOW, MIKEY, MIKEY, I SHALL FIND YOU ALONE, I'LL COME IN THE NIGHT, AND GUT YOU ALL." the voice sang.

Everyone was a little creep out, shaking, and Don and Leo ran toward the box, intending to stop the mad laughter coming from it. Raph grabbed Mikey, covering him, holding him close, and saying, "We're gonna protect you Mikey. Okay?"

Mikey nodded, scared, but his faith in his brothers were absolute, and he knew that he would be protected.

Don had turned off the cassette player that was in the box, and saw something underneath it. A envelope. He took it out, hesitant. He glanced up at them, fearful. Leo took it angrily. He opened it up and pulled out 3 photographs and he paled. Fast.

Don jumped up, grabbing Leo who crushed the photos in his hand and wavered. "What is it Leo?" he asked worried.

Raph and Mikey looked at them, fearful and worried. Mikey spoke, stuttering like he did as a child, "wh-what d..d-did h-he s-send?"

Raph was pissed, "Its nothing Mikey, its nothing, come, lets go to your room, okay?" he said, trying to protect his little brother. Mikey grew angry, he knew they were hiding something from him, and he spoke, "N-No, t-this happened t-t-to m-me, I-I want -t-t to know." and he took a step forward, intending to grab the photos but forgot about his leg. He gave a cry of pain, whimpering as his leg shot up in pain, and he started to fall.

He felt Raph's arms circle around him, holding him so he wouldn't fall. Mikey shook, his leg spasmed in pain, and he remembered, flashing back to being skinned, and started breathing funny.

Hyperventaliating.

Raph spoke, trying to get him to focus but everything that happened lately was catching up, and Mikey soon passed out. Don had put Leo down on a kitchen chair, running over to help Raph bring Mikey to his room.

Raph sighed, covering up his little brother and turned to Don, "What were in those pictures Don?"

Don shook his head, "I don't know, Leo only saw them. But lets go look at them now."

Raph nodded, glancing back at Mikey before leaving the room.

They walked over to Leo, who was still a little pale and shaky. "What's in those pictures Leo? How bad are they?" Raph asked angrily, twirling his Sai's angrily.

Leo said nothing, just slowly unwrinkled them from his fists and laid them out on the table.

There laid the three photos. And they gasped in horror.

**One was a picture of Mikey screaming under the rubble he had been pinned under earlier, when he was first attacked**

**Another was a picture of Mikey sleeping in Raph's arms, in their room, after being ambushed the second time.**

**And the last was a picture of the hunter, on top of Mikey, skinning him.**

"How could he take these pictures? How did he get in? Who took this picture of Mikey and the Hunter?" Raph asked quickly, his heart pounding in horror.

Leo spoke, his voice slightly horrified, "The Hunter has a partner."

* * *

**Well everyone, I hope you all like it so far. If you do, click on that little purple button down there, and tell me what you think. I love to hear it. **

**And to all the fans waiting for me to update my stories, its all right. New chapters coming up this week, be patient. LOL. **

**ALSO, if I get lots of reviews, I'll update faster. I am trying to get at least 10-15 reviews before I update again for this story. **

**AND GUESS WHAT, i GOT A NEW KITTY, i NAME HER KLUNK. LOL. HAD TO REALLY, I'M A MIKEY FAN AFTER ALL!!**

**lol :) LOL :) lol :) LOL :) lol :) LOL :) lol :) LOL:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Raph gasped, fear filling his insides, "Who the Hell could it be?"

Don stared at the photo's, scared and worried. _He was more than scared, he was terrified. Somebody had gotten past his defences, had gotten into their homes, had found them. And he had no clue how. _

Leo was pacing,_ fear in his heart, somebody was stalking his little brother, terrorizing him, and had came into their home, photographed them while asleep, and Leo had no idea who_. "We need to leave. Now. This is not good. Don, is Mikey okay to travel?"

Don nodded, still a little shocked, "Yeah, I just need to bring some supplies for Mikey if we are going to travel, where are we going to go?"

Leo was about to shake his head, and speak when Raph said, "We can't say anything out loud, the hunter was able to get in the lair, we need to keep quiet, not speak a word. Remember Splinter's lessons?"

Leo suddenly realized just that the safety of their home has been compromised. "Raph, go and sit with Mikey, make sure he's not alone, and call us if anyone or anything tries to go into the room."

Raph nodded and ran off. Leo went to the table and picked up the pictures, anger on his face, "Don, do you have anything to shut down anything electronic within the confines of the lair?"

Don thought, he had made a remote that shuts down electronic device, such as the TV, or Mikey's boom box. "kind of," he said, "But its small scale. I don't have anything for the size of the lair. I need _Leatherhead's_ help…and _Aprils_."

Leo heard the hushed names, knowing it was vital to keep that information to themselves. "Okay, we are going, but I won't say where until we leave. Is there anyway we can get a hold of _Splinter?_" Leo said whispering the name so no one nearby can hear them.

Don opened his mouth to speak but remember not to speak out loud and shook his head. He did Ninja sign and told him that after they left, they can go to his other lab at Leatherheads and pick up some electronic scrambling equipment there.

They gathered supplies together, and went and signed to Raph the plan. They agreed that they needed to get Mikey out of the lair, it had already been compromised. While Mikey was still unconscious, they brought him to the van, and buckled him in. Raph asked in Ninja sign, 'What if the van has a tracker on it?'

Don blanched, not thinking of that, he ran into his lab, grabbing a electronic tracer.

He had to build one when Mikey went on a prank spree and hid all of his trackers in various parts of the lair, and challenged him to find them. Don was angry and pissed off, but he took the challenge. It had taken him a couple of hours, but he built what he needed to. And found them all. He had taken great pride in shoving it in Mikey's dismayed face then.

Grabbing the tracer, he brought it back to the van and immediately turned it on and found several trackers on many items they had packed up as well as on the van. He took them all off, and placed them in the lair, and then through a bunch in the sewers, letting the water take them away.

Getting into the driver's seat, he switched on the audio scrambler so they could talk freely just in case. "Okay guys, where shall we go?"

Leo said, "We should go to Leatherhead's, get the items Don needs first, then head out to Casey's. WE hardly visit him, and no one really knows where he lives. Raph, can you give him a call?"

Raph nodded, and went to talk to Casey, explaining what they needed to do with Casey. Leo got on the phone with April and Splinter, and explained what has happened in the last few hours. April was horrified to hear what happened TO Mikey, and wanted to come check on him. Leo managed to convince her that they needed to hide, and that going to Casey's would be a good thing since they hardly go there. April agreed and told them that they would meet them there.

Leo hung up when he heard a low groan behind him. Glancing behind him, he saw Mikey moving in his seat, and frowned, he was trembling and shaking. Undoing his seatbelt, he headed for Mikey, intending to wake him up. Mikey whimpered, "Please, I didn't mean it…Please, lemme go. Lemme go….they'll find me…Please."

Leo stopped confused, hearing this, and wondered what Mikey was talking about. Shaking Mikey awake, he asked, "Hey Mikey, you alright now?"

Mikey was shaking from the dream, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mikey wasn't fine. His leg was burning in pain, throbbing with every jolt. His ribs were on fire, making it hard to take in a deep breathe, and his head was pounding. Then he looked around Leo, seeing they were in the van, "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

Leo frowned, sensing Mikey was confused and hurting, "We had to leave the lair."

Mikey sighed, shaking his head, "Why? What's going on?"

Raph moved forward, and grabbed Mikey's hands, "What do you remember Mikey?"

Mikey looked at his brothers, knowing this was something serious, he tried to concentrate through the pounding in his head, "I…we were in our room talking…

And I fell asleep?" he said, frowning.

Don parked the van on the street, he didn't like what he was hearing. His brothers thoughts were confused and disoriented. Taking his seatbelt off, he went into the back of the van, talking with Leo, "What's going on?"

Leo frowned, looking up to his brainy brother, "Mikey can't remember…and he's holding something back!"

Don scowled, and checked Mikey's vitals, and saw he had a slight temperature. "He'll be fine. What do you mean he's holding something back?"

Leo scowled at Mikey, who cringed under the stare and tried to avert his gaze. Leo said angrily, "When he was sleeping, I was gonna wake him up, he said, and I quote, 'Please, I didn't mean it…Please, lemme go. Lemme go….they'll find me…Please.' Mikey what did you mean by that?"

They don't know how he did it, but he did. He turned even more pale. He was now a light green, and his whole body trembled and shook, his breathing coming in gasps.

Raph pushed them aside, he knew Mikey was about to have a panic attack. "Michel, breathe, com'n Michel, its me, breathe with me," he said, taking a deep breathe. Mikey was listening to him, eyes wide with panic, as he tried to mimic his brother.

Raph nodded his head, encouraging Mikey to continue, "That's good Michel, that's good. Breathe, another, that's good, your fine, your safe, we are with you. Always….another deep one, I know it hurts Michel, I know, but you need to breathe, that's good, very good."

Mikey's breathing was under control, and he was able to breathe normally, but still feeling the twinge in his lungs. He didn't want to tell them. He knew he should, but he didn't want to.

Raph glanced back at Don and Leo, and sighed. It was about to come into the open. "Michel, now I want you to listen to me. We know you're holding something back. Possibly from this attack, or the last one. You need to tell us! We want to help you."

Mikey shook his head, "No, …this doesn't have anything to do with the hunter! I promise. It was something else, Please, I don't wanna tell you, not now."

Raph glared, "Are you telling me the truth Michealngeo?"

Mikey nodded, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you now….its something…personal…and I can't tell you."

Leo sighed, rubbing his eyes, trying to will the pounding headache to go away, "Does it have anything to do with the hunter? Or your attacks in the last few weeks?" he asked tiredly.

Mikey shook his head no, rapidly. He was telling the truth. He cradled himself against Raphael. Raph sighed, pulling him closer, and rubbing his shell.

"Fine Mikey, but we will come back to it." Leo stated, "We're on our way to Casey's."

Mikey nodded. Raph started to move to get up but Mikey pulled him close and said, "We need to talk Raph!!"

Raph nodded, and waved Leo to go up front. He scowled but moved.

Raph turned his attention to Mikey, who had a serious face on, and stated, "We need to tell them what we did 3 months ago!"

Raph frowned, feeling a twinge of fear in his gut. "We can't. YOU know they will tell Splinter, and we'll get in trouble."

Mikey shook his head, "Raph, I remember why we left the lair…I remember what Leo said, even though I was passed out, I heard him, it drifted through my mind…the hunter has a partner…I know who it is!!"

Raph's eyes widen with anger and hatred, eyes blazing, "NO, it can't be!!"

Mikey nodded earnestly, "I remember seeing him Raph, he ran before you all got there, I remember the flash. He was there….I didn't remember before. Not until Leo said the hunter has a partner. You know who he is Raph!!"

Raph nodded, his throat growling in anger.

"So what you said earlier? That didn't have anything to do with the hunter?" he asked gruffly.

Mikey shook hsi head no, "No, that was something that happened about 6 months ago...when I went out. I didn't tell anyone what happened that night, and we will come back to that later, when I don't have a crazy hunter after me..." he said firmly, "but we need to tell them what we did 3 months ago. We know who the hunter's partner is!"

Raph nodded, growling, "We are going to be in so much trouble, but I am so going to kill the bastard!!"


	11. Chapter 11

"I am going to kill that bastard!!" Raph growled, his mind yelling out in anger, wanting to go and murder the one helping the Hunter.

"Guys, we need to talk to you!!" Raph yelled from the back. They soon moved into the back of the van, sitting in the chairs. Don quickly turned on the sensors for the outside of the van, to alert them in case anyone walks toward it.

"What's going on Raph?" Leo said sternly, arms crossed.

Raph rubbed his face slowly, trying to calm himself, "Okay, look, a couple of months ago, me and Mikey went out….this was before the ambush and everything…anyway, while we were out, we got into some trouble."

Don leaned forward, aware this could tell them who the Hunter's partner was. "What happened?"

Mikey scowled, "Look, it was that scientist….you know Chaplin?? The red haired geek?"

Leo frowned, not seeing the connection, "Yeah? And what about him? What happened?"

Raph glared at Mike, who deflated a little, hating that Raph was mad at him, "Look, while we were out, we ran into him, with his little posse of Foot. They challenged us….and I got hit hard in the head….and they made Mikey a deal, which he had to take because they had a sword to my throat."

"**AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US? ARE YOU STUPID, CRAZY?"** Leo bellowed angry.

Don saw Mikey cringe in fear, curling into himself, trembling, he quickly put a hand on Leo, trying to calm him, while Raph did the same to Mikey.

"Look, its not like we had a choice, and the reason why we didn't tell you, was that was part of the deal!!" Raph said angrily, holding Mikey, who was trembling and shaking in his arms. Raph was pissed, and had a headache that was growing.

Leo groaned, and covered his face, trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breathe and said, "What did he make Mikey do?"

Raph shrugged, "I actually don't know that part, when I got hit, everything was blurred and I couldn't really hear….but when I woke up, Chaplin said Mikey took the deal, and later on, Mikey returned and handed a bag to Chaplin, and they spoke quietly and then left….Mike helped me home…he wouldn't tell me what he had to do…." and he gently gave Mikey a hug, showing he wasn't angry.

Mikey whimpered, knowing he was going to be questioned next, and took a deep breathe.

Leo turned to Mikey and was about to speak when Don made a motion to stay calm. Leo took another breathe, trying to restore calm to himself, so he wouldn't aggravate Mikey. He could see Mikey was tense, fear radiated from his eyes, eyes that were haunted by a memory he didn't want to tell.

Leo sighed, and spoke softly, "Mikey, I need you to tell me what Chaplin made you do."

Mikey hesitated, not wanting to, but he nodded, "He made me go to the Underground City…."

They were surprised and Don was suddenly very worried. It was very dangerous down there, because of the monsters who lived there, changed by being experimented on. Donatello had yet to find a cure to help Quarry and their other friends. But sometimes, they would revert to being monsters again, with no memory of who they were before. "Why?"

Mikey mumbled something and his body started to quake. He was trying to ignore the growing fear that had been there since he went. He was scared. When he went to the Underground City, he thought it would be easy, he knew Quarry, and the others. What he hadn't counted on, was they had forgotten them, and had changed back into monsters.

Mikey shivered.

Don was hesitant to keep asking Mikey, but they needed answers.

Leo said sternly, "Why did Chaplin tell you to go to the Underground City Mikey?"

Mikey looked up, tears building in his eyes, Raph held him tighter, "He…he…he wanted the crystals…"

Don gasped, those crystals held energy inside them. _Why would Chaplin want them?_ He asked, suddenly nervous, "Did you ask why he wanted them?"

Mikey shook his head, "I tried, but then he made them kick Raphie again in the head, and so I left. I got some crystals…and tested them…I made sure they were only half power!"

Don was astounded and his mouth spoke before his brain, "You know how to work the Energy Level Tracer??"

Mikey frowned, and lowered his head a little, hurt in his eyes, "…well…yeah…I am smart Don…"

Don frowned, and realized what he had just said implied that his younger brother was dumb, "I'm sorry Mikey!! I didn't mean that…well…its just that you…" and his voice trailed off.

Leo sighed, knowing Don had accidentally hurt Mikey's feelings, "Look Mike, we're just surprised. We've never known that you know how to use those things. Okay?"

Mikey nodded, feeling the sting in those words, and sighed. _He hated that. Feeling dumb, feeling like they don't realize he knows things._ He sighed_._

Leo tried to focus back to the problem, "How do you know that Chaplin is the hunter's partner?"

Mikey looked up, they could see the haunted look, seeing the pain of remembering, "I…I remember a flash…when…._the hunter_…" he whispered, and then gulped, "when _the hunter_ sliced into me, laughing, and I saw light, bright, feel him cut in me,…his laugh…I saw him….red hair…glasses…" and he trembled, the horror of that night still in his mind.

"You saw Chaplin there?" Leo demanded, sudden anger showed in how he stood.

Mikey nodded, then hid his face in Raph's plastron, and cried silently.

Leo stood up, leaving Raph to help Mikey, and motioned for Don to start driving.

* * *

**_Okay Fans!! I need a bunch of reviews before I post the next chapter, so if you can, please push that little purple button below, and tell me what you think??_**

**_I am trying to see how many reviews I can get for one chapter...mostly because I won't update until I get more than 10 and I'll put up another chapter. And if I hit 20, then I'll put up three chapters by next week. LOL_**


	12. Chapter 12

Leo was livid. He was more than lived, the anger in him was red hot, growing, and he was trying to control the instincts to go and hunt down Chaplin and this Hunter after his baby brother. He glanced back, seeing Mikey still crying in Raph's arms and he shook his head sadly, and said to Don, "I think we need to spend more time with Mikey Don, he's getting too attached to just Raph…."

Don sighed, nodding, "I agree…its like Mikey can only use Raph for comfort. I feel a little left out here."

Leo glanced back again, seeing Raph walking toward them, and Mikey asleep in his seat. He gave a soft smile, "How is he doing?"

Raph shook his head, "He's really stressed guys…" he sat down near them, wanting to talk.

But Don blurted out, "Why does he prefer you over us!?"

Raph was surprised by this outburst, and glanced back at Mike to make sure he was still asleep. He smiled, "Look, its not what you think….he wants to go to you….he's just really insecure right now….the things he wants to talk about….his opinions….he's just doesn't think you want to hear them…"

Leo asked, "Why would he think that?"

Raph sighed, "Look, he knows his opinions don't really matter with you two."

Don parked the van in the alley of Casey's apartment, turning under a underpass to hide it. He reacted, "Why would he think his opinions don't matter?"

Raph shook his head sadly, "You don't get it, do you? Mikey's never really had a voice in our clan….he's not given much opportunity to show his worth…I didn't see it either….not until I started talking with him…about what he believes in."

Don snorted, "What? God? He doesn't exist Raph."

Raph growled, "That shows what you know Don. He does exist. If he didn't, why are you giving him a sex. You said, 'He', so therefore, He is something….even if you don't believe in him."

Don scoffed, "Please, there is no such thing as God. Its just a made up story that humans want to make themselves feel better about their life…"

A small voice spoke up. Leo turned to see Mikey limping toward them, fire in his eyes. Raph and Don had frozen, and Raph turned a little guiltily. Don looked angry.

Mikey said sternly, "Don't bring God into a argument that is pointless! Raph, to Don, God does not exist. He does not have to believe in him. Don, what we believe in is our business, not yours. Just leave it alone….and what Raph said is true. I don't have a lot of standing when it comes to my opinions. Raph feels the same way."

Raph shook his head, he was a little angry, "Look, we are not going to talk about this right now. We are going upstairs. Mikey I'll help you up the stairs, ok?"

Mikey nodded, using Raph's arm as a crutch to limp as they left the van. They faded into the darkness and with Raph holding him, they were able to get upstairs.

Leo and Don spoke quickly, "Look, we gotta settle this up later, when we are done dealing with the Hunter and Chaplin, alright?! Not now. And what they believe in is there business, okay Don, even if I have an opinion about it, it needs to be left alone."

Don nodded glumly. He just hated feeling helpless and his own thinking about religion was a little resentful. He decided to leave it alone for now. Following Leo after he secured the van, he climbed up the fire escape and arrived at Casey's.


	13. Chapter 13

Splinter was sitting there, talking and examining Michelangelo with concern in his eyes, and April was fretting over him as well. There were crutches nearby and everything, and everyone was talking.

It was getting a little too much for Mikey, who was still quite fragile. He told them that he needed a break and went to the guest room that April had set up for Splinter.

Mikey sat on the bed, wishing desperately that he could express himself better, tell them that he was scared and terrified. But they probably knew that. He wondered why it was always him. He didn't understand it.

Sighing, he laid down on the bed, intending to get some sleep. He had a pounding headache and his stomach felt twisted. He wondered what they were going to do.

How were they going to stop the Hunter and Chaplin from getting him?

Mikey laid down on the bed, and felt himself shake and tremble. He couldn't seem to stop. The door opened and he looked up in fear. But it was his father. He breathed a sigh of relief and felt comforted just by his presence.

"My son, I am sorry that I was not with you during these last few days. It must have been terrifying to deal with such horror. Talk with me my son, I will help you." Splinter said calmly.

Mikey shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about it sensei. It scares me. And I don't want to keep reliving it."

Splinter nodded with understanding. "It is scary my son, to be filled with absolute fear."

Mikey shook his head rapidly, "That's wasn't all that scared me sensei…" he protested.

Splinter was surprised, and looked closely at his son. He could see fear and other emotions going through his sons eyes. He saw Shame, Guilt, Fear, and Terror. But one that surprised him, Acceptance. "What ever do you mean my son?"

"I'm scared because he treated me like I was worth less than an animal….that I was nothing….and that hurts…" Mikey said trying to explain, "I know technically I am a turtle, and I love being one…but sometimes…I wish I was human…but then I feel bad about that because its humans who keep hurting us. Its not fair!!"

Splinter gave a sad smile. He understood more than he would know. "I know it hurts my son. TO be so different and not be accepted. It will be hard…those wishes you have, someday, everything may change. Humans may accept us one day. Do not lose hope."

Mikey nodded, "But sensei, why did it have to be me?"

Splinter chuckled lightly, "My son, when has it ever not been you? Our enemies believe that since you are the youngest of our clan, that we would be easily defeated. They do not understand our bonds of love, nor our passion to keep each other safe."

Splinter sat down on the bed, sitting beside him, "My son, everything happens for a reason. The fact you recalled who hurt you is a blessing. Leonardo and Karai have a truce right now. What Chaplin did several months ago and now, are in violation of that…and he is quite upset, and has called Karai and set up a meeting with her. He has promised not to fight, but he will have two protectors with him."

Mikey nodded, "Make sure he puts a tracker on him too, and maybe send him out with a scrambler, we don't want anyone tracing him!!"

Splinter nodded, "I will tell him to as well. Rest my son, you need it. Mr. Jones and Miss O'Niell are with us here, so we are well protected. You need some sleep. All will be well."

Mikey nodded, taking comfort in what Splinter said. He laid back down, falling asleep quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Leonardo was talking on the phone with Karai, telling him he needed to speak to her in person. It was urgent. She agreed. Leo hung up and told Raph and Don to gear up. They nodded and quickly grabbed some items. Don was telling April and Splinter what to do with Mikey and make sure he is alright. To give him some pain medicine if he needs it.

They nodded and Casey told Raph to not blow cover, "Shut up meathead."

They laughed and left.

April, Casey and Splinter sat down and discussed what has happened.

* * *

Leo had agreed to meet Karai at the docks near the pier. It was safer than being boxed in, and Leo knew they could escape by using the water if need be.

"Karai!" he called. Karai had just appeared on the building near them. She walked over, her ninja's standing behind them.

Karai waved them away, and nodded to Leonardo, "Hello Leonardo. I did not expect your call this evening. What is so important that we needed to talk?"

Leo remained tense, worry evident on his face, "Your scientist troubles me Karai. Chaplin."

Karai looked surprised, "Chaplin, what about him? He is working on small things as of now."

Leonardo shook his head, "He broke the treaty Karai. You have let him bring dishonour onto you."

Karai looked outraged, "He did what? What is it he did Leonardo? I will have his head!"

Leo spoke, "Several months ago, Chaplin ambushed my brothers Raph and Mikey. He forced Mikey to do a mission for him which he did because he fear that Chaplin would kill Raph. He let them go afterwards, but part of the deal was he wouldn't talk about it." Leo explained.

"That Chaplin is going to die. I told him not to engage you turtles. There is a truce. One that is working. My ninja's have not done anything wrong." Karai had said. She was quite proud that she was changing her father's evil legacy. "I apologize Leonardo, I will deal with Chaplin myself."

Karai looked ready to leave when Raph yelled out, "That's not all Karai, your little red head geek hired a hunter. Terrorized my little brother!! Skinned him!!" Raph said, advancing angrily.

Leo waved him back, his own anger flashing in his eyes. Karai looked shocked and pale. She did not know about this. "How? What? He-" but she couldn't make out any words.

Leo nodded, "Its true! Chaplin took pictures, look at them!" and he threw the pictures at Karai.

Karai knelt down and picked them up, and gasped with horror. She couldn't believe what she saw. Michelangelo was injured. His leg, skinned. Skinned like an animal. Pictures showing anguish, and pain. Terror on Michelangelo's face when he was buried, trapped, bugs all over him, in Raphael's arms, sleeping, pain on his face.

"That monster!!" she whispered. She looked up and they were surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Chaplin will pay for this Leonardo. I apologize. This should not have happened. If you wish, I can hire a guard around you, my fleet of ninja's will make a perimeter around you and I will send my elite ninja to hunt this Hunter."

Raph growled, "We don't want protection Karai. We want Chaplin. Let us have him."

Karai looked at the pictures on more time, and gave a small nod, "Then you shall have him. Come, we will go and confront him now."

Raph looked shocked, and surprised. And Leo smiled, "Now that is the Karai I knew was in there. Com'n Raph. Let's go."

Raph grinned. And followed behind Leo and Karai.

Karai immediately sent some ninja's to guard Michelangelo, "You are going to have some ninja's guarding your home. Are they at April O'Neill's or Casey Jones?"

Raph knew they needed some help. "They are at Casey's." he said, trusting Karai.

Leo smiled, knowing that Raph had seen in Karai what he saw. An honourable soul. He felt a little better knowing Karai was on their side.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, Don was watching television when his Shell Cell rang. Picking it up, he saw it was Raph. "Hey Raph, how is it going?"

Raph replied, "Karai agreed to letting us speak to Chaplin, she's angry. She said we can have him! After he answers to her first." he paused, "How's Mikey doing?"

Don sighed, "Well, he's in Splinter's room asleep. Splinter just left his room. He says Mikey needs a lot of rest. So what are you going to do now?"

Raph spoke again, panting slightly since he was running, "Oh, we're heading over to Foot Headquarters. We'll be home soon. Oh, Karai offered some help. There are Foot Ninja's guarding the place there, so don't be too alarmed, they are going to help guard the perimeter."

Don nodded, "Gotcha, be careful and I'll see you when you get home."

Raph nodded and clicked off.

* * *

Don told Splinter what Raph said, and they continued to chat until suddenly, April and Casey ran in, followed by a Foot Ninja. "What's going on, this ninja says we need to check on Mikey!!"

Don jumped up and raced to Splinter's room, gasping when he saw the Hunter had Mikey by the neck!

Three Foot Ninja's jumped in through the window, drawing swords.

Mikey was gasping and twisting, trying to break free.

Splinter growled, "Release my son at once Hunter!!"

"Oh really, release the beast you say? I don't think so….I think this would be a fine addition to the specialty Zoo. Just need to cut these pretty vocal cords…." the Hunter said laughing as the knife was place against the young turtles throat.

"I said release him!" Splinter said angrily.

The Hunter pulled Mikey toward him, smiling lightly, as he caressed Mikey's face gently, "He's a beautiful creature, is he not? So innocent, so naive. Look at those eyes, so blue," he said, breathing gently on Mikey's cheek.

Mikey gasped, terrified, feeling mixed up and confused.

"He would get a lot if he bred. I wonder though, is he able?" the man said chuckling.

Then suddenly, a Foot soldier threw down a smoke bomb, and they all moved ahead, at once, and tackled the Hunter!!

The Hunter grunted, releasing Mikey who rolled away, gasping. He felt terror he never felt before.

The Hunter reached down, striking at all who tried to take him down, picking them up, and throwing them hard against the wall.

Every time one popped up, be it Splinter, Casey, Don, or either of the Foot Ninja's, the Hunter fought back hard and threw them down.

When they all laid there unconscious, Mikey sat there staring in shock. April was beside the young turtle, glaring at the Hunter, "Leave Mikey alone, he didn't do anything to you!!"

The Hunter laughed, and blocked a high kick from April, and laughed as she tried to punch him. "Now now little lady, I like spitfires, but girls, I don't! I prefer boys!" and threw her hard against the wall.

"APRIL!" Mikey cried out, and tried to jump up to help her when the Hunter reached down and pulled him up, "I'm not planning on grabbing you now, little one. I just need some more samples…." and reached into the leather sheath at his side and pulled out his Hunting knife.

Mikey fought, twirling his nunchuks hard, he managed to knock the knife to the ground. The Hunter got angry, and picked Mikey up again by the throat, squeezing hard, leaving Mikey gasping and struggling for air.

"I want you beast. I do. You would make a great addition to the zoo, or as a corpse, but I think you would do nicely, as my own little pet!!" he said smiling, "I can even breed you, proving in fact that you are male."

Mikey struggled and said weakly, "Can't breed me…no mates…"

The Hunter chuckled, "You miss the best part of this all, breeding doesn't actually have to have compatible mates, we can try anything we want….I got you a present."

Mikey was thrown down, confused, hurting his throat sore, swelling, he gasped, and spoke in a hoarse voice, "What? For me, you shouldn't have!"

The Hunter smiled, and tossed down a small item. It looked like a wallet.

Mikey picked it up and wondered briefly what it was made of, when he blanched and started to shake, reaching for his skinned leg.

"Like it little one?" the Hunter smirked.

Mikey looked up, "Why me?" his blue eyes shining with haunted pain, and shock.

The Hunter smiled, "I always go for the youngest, it kills the family…." and he reached down and picked up his hunting knife.

"I think I need another sample." and dug his knife into Mikey's arm.

Mikey screamed and struggled. He managed to grab the tip of Casey's baseball bat and slammed it into the Hunters arm, who yelled in pain.

Mikey continued to hit, screaming in terror. Then the Hunter disappeared, a Foot Ninja dressed in black advanced on the terrified turtle, wanting to calm him down, but Mikey thought it was the Hunter, and hit him hard across the face. He screamed again as a voice yelled out.

Suddenly the bat was ripped from his hands and he struggled to break free.

"MIKEY!" the voice cried out. Mikey opened his eyes to see Raph, Leo and Karai standing in front of him, swords drawn, looking around.

Mikey felt the fear bubble up, the feel of the wallet still on his leg and he shivered in fear. He grabbed a hold of Raph, and burst into tears, "He was here Raphie!"

Raph looked up at his family, at the ninja's in the apartment. At Casey and April who were just waking up. And then his baby brother, bruised around his throat, scrapes on his body, and a long thin cut on his arm, he said, "We need to catch this bastard!!"

* * *

Okay peeps. I updated. LOL. hope you enjoyed this. If you did, look down and review. Please. Because I'm stating a rule now. LOL. No chapters unless I get reviews!!

That probably won't work, but hey, you gotta try.

And check it out, I also updated and finished, FIGHTING FOR EACHOTHER. Its done. so go and read it. And leave a review please. thankies.

Peace


	16. Chapter 16

"What happened here?" Leo commanded. Karai saw two of the Foot Techs she had sent were killed. She shook her head sadly, knowing she had to inform their families. She walked up to another Foot Tech, just waking up.

"What happened here?" Karai commanded.

The Foot Ninja pulled the mask free, showing his pale skin and split lip. His eyes wide and green, "This huge man broke in. We did not even sense him. We didn't see him. Gary, I mean, my friend saw a sliver of light, and had just managed to see him sneak in." he explained, he looked at the sobbing form of the turtle.

"We ran in, telling O'Niell and Jones that someone broke in. We ran in, and fought. He was incredibly strong. He was able to lift us up with one arm. We fought hard, and true, but it was like he knew our next move. We couldn't sense any of his." he explained sadly. "We were defeated Mistress Karai. I apologize."

Karai shook her head, "No, you were defeated, but this foe is cunning and stealthy. I do not blame you. Please, you will help your friends. I will call to bring you home. Rest now."

The soldier nodded but grabbed Karai on the arm, "Mistress, one more thing. This thing….this Hunter. He is not normal. He is incredibly strong, cunning, and none of us were able to sense him. You must be careful…he said things that were not right…even if they are not human, these turtles…especially the youngest did not deserve the words the Hunter implied."

Leo dropped down, glancing to see Michelangelo slowly drifting off in Raph's arms, and said, "Did you hear what he said?"

The Foot Tech nodded, "He implied that he was into boys, and that he would like to keep our heir as a pet." and then paled quickly, realizing he spoke of what he was not too.

Leo had caught the words, the mistake and the fear in the young mans eyes. He decided he would let it go for now, filing it away to talk with Karai later. Now was not the time for Karai's plans for the future, "I will speak with Karai about the apparent heir, but not now." and Leo stood up, walking over to where Mikey was now asleep against Raph. Raph looked tired, sore and his body shook with rage that he could not show.

"Raph, how about you give Mikey to me or Don, and then go beat up Casey's punching bag?" Leo asked quietly. Raph looked down at Mikey, who was silently crying even though he had fallen into a light sleep. He sighed, nodding, "Okay, but we need to leave Leo, this bastard found us twice now."

Leo nodded, "We will, but we need to tend to Karai's wounded, our wounded, and make sure Mikey is okay."

Raph nodded, and quickly left the room.

* * *

Don saw him and Mikey, seeing Mikey hanging onto Raph like a life preserver. And Raph murmering that God would think of something, trying to calm the turtle down. Don was furious, hating that they believed in this God, that he would do something. Furious, Don sneered angrily, coming in behind Raph and said, "Where is this precious God you love?"

Raph turned, knowing Don couldn't believe in God, that he wanted to fight because he was frustrated and angry. "Don't start this now Don. Not now!"

Don smirked, something that seemed unusual on his face, and he sneered. "Well, where is this God? I thought he was supposed to protect the innocent and weak, and we all know, Mikey is innocent and weak. Where is your mighty God?"

Raph turned to leave, trying his hardest to ignore his brother.

Don saw his taunting wasn't going to work, "That figures. Why do you even bother believing in something that doesn't exist anyway. Its not like we are worthy to believe in something."

Raph stopped. _Don didn't dare to speak, he wanted to see Raph's reaction. He needed it. Raph took a deep breathe, and turned around, and Don was startled to see the deep pain and anger in Raph's eyes_.

"Why do you believe in a God that allows bad things to happen to Mikey. For all we know, this God isn't going to stop the Hunter. This God isn't going to stop the Hunter from stalking him, terrorizing him, he can't even stop the Hunter from eventually raping him!"

Raph jumped forward, a growl deep in his throat as he slammed Don to the ground, "The Hunter is not going to lay one more hand on Michelangelo! And God may not protect his body, but he will protect his soul!!"

Don smirked, "What soul? Animals don't have souls!" he said angrily.

"My god Don, where are you getting this shit? Why are you so angry that we believe in God? Why are you so pissed that we are Christians? Tell me bro?" Raph said puzzled, his anger fading. _He needed to know where this anger was coming from._

Don spat out, "Because he doesn't exist!! There is no scientific reason for God to have just appeared! God doesn't exist. If he did, then he would stop war, and famine, and racism, and all the bad things that happen. God is supposed to be this almighty person, this figure that tells us how to think, what to do, how we live by," Don said pushing Raph off.

Raph stumbled back into the wall. Seeing all of their family around the room, Mikey standing there with pain in his eyes. His eyes showing empathy for Don. "God in all his Almighty status won't stop people from killing people! He won't stop people from abusing people!! Where is God in all that?"

A soft voice spoke, Mikey's words, sounding almost like a angel, or a Messiah.

"God can't get people to live by his codes or standards. He even knows that. His only son, Christ was given to people. Given to them to raise, and give words of his own, to get people to believe. But no one could. They were afraid," his voice soft, continued, as he shifted and limped forward.

Karai, Casey, Splinter and April stood there, hearing for the first time, Mikey's own views. "IN that fear, they hurt and abused God's only son. Killing him in the process. God was devastated. He had sent his son to save the people of his world. But evil lingered and caused harm." Mikey said strong.

"I know you do not believe Donnie, and that you are angry that we do. But your anger is okay. We don't blame you." Mikey's eyes showed haunted eyes, fear, and doubt growing in them. But they shone with this innocence, this belief that consumed his soul, "God knows he cannot control all. Giving Free Will destroyed his only son, and now, he lets us have our own choices. TO believe. Or not to. It is our choice. We need to deal with the consequences, because he already paid his due. He lost his only son, the savior of his world. And now he is paying the price, letting our world run, and believe what they will."

Mikey had limped all the way over to Don, his leg weak and sore, and his body shook from nerves, but his strength came from within, "Yes, everyone and everything has a soul. Don't try to say we don't...Souls are the spirits within, that help us live and thrive and belong. We may be outsiders, even too humans, but we are accepted too. We will be free one day. Don't lose hope."

Mikey gently cupped his face, "God is watching, making sure we have faith, not only in ourselves, but in each other. That is why God is here. He helps us realize who we are, what we love, and where we will go when we are gone."

Don spoke in a shaky voice, hesitant, "What about the Hunter? What does God think about that?"

Mikey's eyes showed pain and terror from within, but he took a deep breathe, "The Hunter may get me. And if he does, I will try to hold on. God may not protect me, but I know my family will help save me. And that belief is the same. You will save me, and protect me, and God is there to help give me strength. That's all."

Don spat out, "Well, we aren't doing a good job on it, now are we?" Don was angry. He liked being in control, being able to protect his family, but that wasn't even working. God, a pathetic excuse to believe in.

Mikey sighed, "I do not want to push my beliefs on you Don. But what we believe in, is for us. And we let God into our hearts. Nothing will change that. But Don, let it go."

Don opened his mouth, "But-"

Mikey held his hand up, "No, let it go!"

Don sighed, "I'll let it go for now. Besides. We need to get you to a safe place."

Mikey nodded. "Look, this bastard is after me, maybe we can use that to our advantage. After all, I think I know how to sense him."

Don was intrigued. "How?" _but then noticed just how pale Mikey was, how tense he was. How he favoured one side. And then Don turned from being jealous and angry back to his concerned brother and doctor._ He stepped forward, "Damn, I'm so stupid. I let my emotions get involved, dammit. Mikey, come, lets go sit down. Damn, I'm so stupid," he ranted to himself as he helped Mikey limp toward the bed.

Mikey tried to stop him. But Don continued, "I'm sorry Mikey, its my fault. I should've been able to protect you. You know? I should have been able to help you."

_Mikey had enough, his head was pounding and he could feel his body still was tense, every bruise, ache, welt hurt. His head felt so heavy, so did his eyes, and he could feel the terror that was trying to build up, trying to consume him, eat him up._

_He fought against the shudders going through his body, and the feel of Don's hand touching his throat, made Mikey freeze, terror finally flooding through him and he gasped._

_He didn't hear anything, everything had gone silent, he cut all his senses off, trying to stop the terror. He could see people talking, his brothers looking at him and talking, and he could hear nothing. He shuddered, his eyes going to the forgotten wallet on the floor, and that was all he could look like._

_He felt off, his leg shook, vibrating almost, he didn't know their was a loud keening sound coming from him, or that everyone was panicking. He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't keep being so strong, it hurt, his head hurt, his family was hurt, and he shut himself down, going to the one place where he couldn't be hurt, his mind………_

_

* * *

_

**Review or else!! Mwahhahahahaha!! Or else I'll stop writing this...i'm a little overwhelmed and thinking of stopping here, can you change my mind? How about enough reviews. If it hits the magic number, I'll continue. LOL. and you won't know the magic number, LOL**

**Mwahhahahahahahaha! Evil, ain't I?**


	17. Chapter 17

_He was in darkness, alone. He didn't like being in the dark. He didn't like being alone. He wanted to go home. But at home, there was a Hunter. One that wanted him, to dominate him. If he stayed here, then the Hunter couldn't hurt him._

_But then his brothers would be alone. He didn't want that. He wanted to help his brothers. After all, he figured out how to sense him….when they fought off the evil Shredder, they had used their powers with the medallions. The medallions had helped enhance their own natural abilities, enhancing their Chi._

_Out of all of them, his Chi was the strongest and he had more of it then his brothers. His sensei had been worried about it when they were kids, because his Chi would be so much energy, it would be drawn to other things, like animals in the sewers, rats that come to draw his energy, his brothers would feed off it like a beacon, until Splinter saw and helped Mikey control his Chi flow just right._

_Mikey hated the extra meditation sessions for the longest time, before Splinter had told him the reasons why. And he saw the difference. He had more energy, too much sometimes according to his brothers, but he also was able to sense people more._

_He had forgotten the last time he had been truly startled, but he hadn't wanted to let anyone know he can sense them. Especially Leo, who was grand student of Ninjutsu. Mikey didn't want to surpass him._

_But Mikey hadn't tapped into those senses in years, rather suppressing them instead of using them. He enjoyed being a kid, of having fun and playing._

_He could hear his brothers talking, calling his name, worried. Afraid. He hated when they felt afraid, when they worried about him. Sighing, he decided he should wake up. It was nice being away from the Hunter. At least he had a place to go in case the Hunter did get him….._

* * *

Groaning, he tried to open his eyes. But they felt so heavy and wondered if it was worth it. Hearing a women's voice crying his name made him curious. He gasped, opened his eyes, and whimpered when he saw a red haired women.

He was dizzy, confused and mixed up, his body ached and throbbed. His leg felt like it was on fire. He whimpered. The women called his name again, and he saw her reach out and touch his face, and he whimpered again, crying out.

_He wanted Raph, his brother…or father, or Don, or Leo, not this women….where were they?_ He started to close his eyes, unsure and afraid.

Then he heard Raph's angry voice, worried, concerned, perplexed. Trying hard to wake up, to hear more.

"Mikey, com'n, its time to wake up…" he heard Raph's growly voice say. He smiled through the pain throbbing through his body. _Growly, yeah, that's my Raph._

He struggled to open his eyes again, and saw Raph beside him, holding his hand, squeezing it, he could feel him. He smiled, "Raph…" he whispered.

Raph smiled, "Nice to have you back Mikey. Its time to get up….what happened?"

Mikey groaned as Raph helped him sit up. He sat back against the pillows against his back, wincing as he felt his leg throb in burning pain. He whimpered, he wondered if he was given any medicine.

"I….I can't deal with it Raph….its too hard." he said quietly, sounding almost like a child.

Raph sighed, "You can Mikey. You're strong where others may be weak. You keep hope alive. It scary, it troubles you. Your terrified. I don't blame you. But we're here now. We'll do our damnest to protect you. Mikey, you ain't alone."

Mikey felt the tears build up, he wanted to just break down and cry. He didn't understand why this maniac was after him. _Why him? Why did he have to be terrorized? Why did he have to be skinned?_ "Why me?" he aid in a broken voice.

Raph sighed, not sure how to answer. But it surprised them when Leo answered. "He chose you because of a few reasons Mikey. Your innocent. You're the youngest of our family. And…he knows that attacking you and taking you away, is going to break us."

"But why me? I try to be good, I really do! I'm nice, I help people, I save people….but this asshole wants me….wants me for…..-" and he broke off, finally starting to cry about all the terror, he cried, and in between crying he gasped out, "_I- he-_**gasp** _wants me to._ **cries** _to be his_ **sniffles** _pet and he gave…me my_ **gasping sharply** _skin….back…"_ and he burst into loud tears.

Raph, Leo and Don crowded around him, hugging him, and allowing him to be free with expressing his emotions. The others cleared the room, allowing him to cry in peace.

"I'm trying to be strong," he said in a small voice, "but its so hard!" Mikey said scared.

Leo said fiercely, "You are strong Mikey. You're stronger than this hunter, now com'n, calm down. We are going to have to move. We need to pack up."

Mikey nodded, calming himself down.

Leo smiled, "Okay, when we get to the new place, and after you eat, then we are going to talk about how you meant you can sense the Hunter. Alright?"

Mikey nodded.

* * *

3 hours later:

Raph was silent, contemplating everything. He wondered exactly how Mikey was able to sense the Hunter when none of them could. And why exactly Mikey had broke down, and let his shield drop. He always tried to be strong and brave, except right after an attack. He would break down and cry. But he was having trouble now, dealing with everything, and Raph could see it was making him retreat.

That was the last thing Raph wanted. Raph knew and understood that if Mikey retreated while his family and friends were around to help him, then if the Hunter did get him, they wouldn't be able to bring him back. It scared him. He hated when Mikey retreated. …but the thing that worried him the most, was Mikey hadn't recognized April at all when he came back.

He wanted to ask, but Mikey stared at April and Casey blankly, with some confusion on his face. He was worried, and wondered exactly what was wrong. He was going to ask Don once Mikey calmed himself and they had left. He felt scared and panicked. But he knew he had to be strong for Mikey.

* * *

When they reached the new place, an house on the outskirts of the city. April explained that she had bought it to fix up and remodelled. It wasn't in her name, she had gotten it place in a friends name, saying that since she was well known with having her store burglarized, and her home invaded, that she wanted to have a place that wasn't in danger of being wrecked or destroyed.

Her friend Tanya understood. So they bought this place.

* * *

Mikey watched them with an uneasiness. Leo and Don had noticed he got tense when he was near April and Casey.

"Hey Mikey, what's going on?" Leo finally asked while Don readied his leg.

Mikey paled when he saw his leg. Red, irritated, and scabbed over. He felt like he was about to puke.

"What do you mean Leo?" he asked gulping, trying to appear that he had no idea what Leo was talking about.

But Leo was not to be put off. "Mike, you know what I mean. I'm talking about the way you've been acting around Casey and April."

Mike glanced at them for a quick second and then looked away, feeling uncomfortable. "Nothing Leo," he said, trying to draw attention away from him. "Is it healing okay Don, it feels like its on fire."

Don finished putting burn cream on it, because the numbing qualities and the strong antibiotics in it, made it ideal to use on such a large patch of skin. "Its okay Mike. I know it hurts but give this cream some time to sift in, and you'll feel better."

Mike nodded, and flinched when Leo touched his arm. Leo saw it and was getting more concerned. Raph came into the room, carrying dinner, and he smiled at Mike, "How your doing Mikey?" he said.

Mike gave a small smile, and watched quietly as April and Casey came into the room. They didn't see him tense him. But his brothers did, and so did Splinter. Concerned, he asked the two to go and get some groceries for the house of they could. They nodded and waved to Mikey before leaving.

Raph saw the whole thing and sat down nearby. He handed the plate of food to him and said gently, "Eat."

Mikey looked down, feeling detached. He saw the plate full of mashed potatoes, peas, and chicken. His stomach turned and he hesitated. "Com'n Mike, its one of your faves. Eat." Raph said trying to cajole him.

Mikey hesitated. He didn't want to tell them that he couldn't remember April and Casey. For some reason, he blocked them out when he woke up. He vaguely recalled that they were part of their family, but something told him he didn't know who it was. He hesitated, wondering what could have happened for him to forget….

He thought about all the pain throughout his body, trying to list his injuries, one at a time, **_………hmmm…well, the obvious…leg, skinned….welts….neck…bruised….sore…hurts to talk….what else?? Arm…my right…cut deep but healing….what else…my head. My head is pounding…why? Did I hit it?_**

_

* * *

_

Hunter laughing lightly, a dream, sleeping….sound…someone was near him….beside him. Watching him. It didn't feel like Leo, or Raph. Or Don. It felt wrong, black. Evil. Opening his eyes, he gasped seeing the Hunter leaning over him, pinning him to the bed, his hands exploring him. He trembled. The Hunter laughed lightly, saying, "Your precious family don't even know I'm here."

_He cried out, kicking with his good leg, the Hunters leg, right about his knees. The Hunter grunted, his grip slipping, and Mikey scrambled toward the side of the bed, his mouth open to scream when a hand wrapped around his throat, making the scream die in his throat. He whimpered, crying out, struggling, when The Hunter slammed him into the wall, his head bounced off, ringing sound, blackness, weakly kicking his legs. _

_Then the door burst open as the Hunter placed a knife to his throat. Mikey's head rang and he was dazed and confused. Everything was fuzzy. There was yelling, voices blurred as he fought. Then smoke…._

* * *

Mikey blinked, seeing his brothers in front of him, waiting, and he realized he must've fazed away. Blushing, he said, "Sorry guys."

His throat was dry and hurt, swollen a little still, the dark blue bruise standing out against the pale green skin. They could see the 5 finger marks around their little brothers throat, and hated it. They saw the small cut on his throat as well, and the knife wound that was stitched up and covered by a bandage.

"Mikey, Please, talk to us! Are you in pain? Is something bothering you? Please Mike, we just want to help," said Don, patient and worried. His face showed the usual doctor/brother concerned face. With a little slightly crazed and frustrated face. He wondered about that for a moment, and realized Don didn't have any coffee yet.

He gave a small smile. He knew he shouldn't. His brothers were being serious. "Sorry Don."

They shot concerned looks at each other, something was off, something was wrong. "Mikey, can you look at me?" Don asked concerned.

Mikey heard him and turned his head, looking at Don. Don smiled, and pulled out his light. "I want you to follow the light. Okay?"

Mikey nodded, and he tried, he really did. But sometimes, when the light went up, he'd look down, and when the light turned to the right, he'd look left.

"Guys, I think he has a concussion. A bad one, maybe grade 2 or 3." Don said.

"I'm tired, I wanna go back to sleep," Mikey broke in, whining. His head hurt, his body hurt, and he was starting to feel sick.

"Mikey, talk to me, did you hit your head when you were attacked by the Hunter?" Don asked seriously.

Leo and Don glanced at each other worriedly, scared to hear the next words.

Mikey blinked, wondering why they looked so worried. He sighed, and said in a slurred but raspy voice, "I don't know….hit…m..my. Head ….when…he pinned me…to the bed…afterwards…"

And he fell asleep.

Raph and Leo turned to Don scared out of their minds, "Is he okay? What's going on? What does he mean, pinned to the bed, Don!" they babbled fast and quickly.

Don checked Mikey's pulse and examined his head and found a deep knot there. It was hidden behind his mask. Pulling the mask free, they saw it.

Splinter gasped at the sight, "What will this concussion do to him, my son?"

Don turned to Splinter, "This concussion is serious. Most concussions are varying degrees, from Grade 1, to Grade 4. 4 being the most serious, usually involving brain damage and skull fractures. I am pretty sure he has a Grade 2, possibly a 3."

They stared at him, wanting more information. "I don't know. It can affect his moods, his way of talking, even his memory, which by the way Raph is looking, there is something to that….Raph, what is it?" Don said.

Raph turned a little red, "Well….its…okay. When he woke up… he didn't remember who April and Casey were."

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter. Okay, I gotta stop giving into updating. LOL, so please, can you all review? I enjoy having reviews because it brightens my day. And it helps me write more. Now I have another chapter already written for this story, but I ain't going to post it for awhile. Im gonna let you review first. LOL. **

**Have a great day. Puldoh up and away**

**And Thankies for reading and reviewing. **


	18. Chapter 18

Don's heart stopped for a minute and he took in a sharp gasp of breathe. Leo and Splinter followed behind. "How do you know? Did he say anything? How was he like when he woke up?" he said, his questions shot off rapidly.

Raph backed up, evading Don's rapid pace towards him, "When he woke up… I can see he was confused…he didn't say for sure….but he stopped…when he was gonna say their names, he stopped, and I knew. He didn't know their names….it was only after April yelled at Casey that some of his fears were gone."

Don frowned, "But how can he just forget them? It doesn't make any sense?"

Raph snorted, "Don, how can it not make sense? Mikey's being stalked by a 6 foot 7 human, who is hell bent on dominating him, using him, and most likely, taking him. He's looks human, sounds human, and scares the hell out of Mike. Why wouldn't he be scared about that? Why wouldn't he be scared of them? Their human! Why wouldn't Mikey be scared of them?"

The door opened and Casey and April walked in, carrying groceries, and April asked, "Who is Mikey scared of?"

Don paled a little and started to stammer.

Casey narrowed his eyes suspicious, "What's goin' on?"

Don mumbled, "Well, Mikey appears to have some selective memory loss."

April gasped, horror showing on her face. Casey scowled, hugging April to him after they put the groceries down, "What exactly does that mean, genius?"

Leo sighed, "It means that Mikey hurt his head and now he doesn't remember who you are."

"Whadaya mean he don't' remember April'n me? He remembers you guys, right, so why not us? We ain't never done nothin' bad to him! Why if that ain't the biggest crock of shit I ever heard-" Casey said, exploding into anger and rage. He felt fear that his new family was going to make them leave, and he wanted to stay and protect his Turtle Family.

Raph butt in, "Yo, Genius! Its not Mikey's fault. That damn hunter bastard did something. Hit his head, and now he don't remember you. Somethin' scared 'im about humans!"

Casey moved forward, fists clenching as he advanced on Raph, "You tryin' to say I done something to MAKE him not wanna remember me? That what you're implyin'?"

Raph snorted, "Casey, that's just stupid, Mikey wouldn't do that"

Casey growled, shoving Raph hard against the wall, "Fuck you, don't call me stupid!"

Raph growled, his anger growing, and the pit of his stomach twisted with rage, he shoved Casey away from him hard, "Well then stop acting stupid Casey Arnold Jones! This is my lil' brother we're talkin' about!! He don't mean to forget, its not his fault!"

Casey shook his head, anger, cranky, pissed, hatred, all these emotions, pent up, trying to help, having to run, his place ruined and compromised, he growled, "Its his own name fault!! If he hadn't taken off, then the Hunter wouldn't want to fuck his ass!" He shoved Raph hard, into the wall.

There was a loud crash, the Shell sounding like a loud crack, pictures and glass shattered, Raph roaring, voices yelling to stop, screams, Casey and Raph fighting, blows and grunts coming from them, Leo and Don trying to pull them apart, Splinter trying to steer them away from April who was crying in horror.

No one saw the turtle on the bed awaken, or his eyes widen with terror, or the scream he yells, lost in the noise. They only realized he was moving when they saw a orange blur travel to the window, gasps, screams of "MIKEY!! MICHELANGELO!! MIKE! MIKEY!!"

But he paid no heed, terrified by the violence he saw, he jumped out the window and ran, tears falling down his cheeks. He could hear them chasing after him, yelling and screaming for him to come back.

But he ran. His leg burned, and he fell down several times, crying out as he felt a warm liquid fall from his injuries. He gasped, his lungs feeling like they were about to burst. He whimpered, hearing their voices behind him.

He gasped, running down an alley, terrified, alone, cold, and hurt, he found himself a spot to hide, gasping, trying to calm himself, he whimpered as he hid under some garbage, trying to make himself small, trying to make sure no one could hurt him.

But something was wrong, something was in the air. He whimpered, his breathing increasing, his gasps sounding so loud in his ears, something was coming….towards him. Evil! Panic! Distrust! Wrong! RUN! RUN! IT'S THE HUNTER! RUN MIKEY!!

He jumped up, barely avoiding the arm flying past him, trying to grab hold of the small turtle. He gasped, staring at the monster man, and dodged his arm again when he tried to reach for him. He kept trying, but he could feel it, feel the Hunter move, sense his move, and avoid it. He gasped, tiring, wanting to stop, wanting to curl up, and cry, but he had to avoid the Hunter!

DODGE RIGHT! His sense told him, and he did, LEFT and he dodge left. ROLL, he rolled, managing to find a crack in the foundation of an old building. It was broken, abandoned, desolate.

The Hunter growled, words were flying from his mouth, but he refused to hear them, not until he could hide. He saw the building while he was running, it was blown down, the rubble abandoned and not picked up, Mikey found a small hole in it, a crevice, and he wriggled in, gasping in pain as the wound on his lower leg was scraped across the ground, collecting dust and rock fragments against the bandage. He cried out when he felt the Hunter's hands reach in, but he scrambled further into the hole, finding comfort that he was safe.

No one could get in. He was small enough to stay there. He was small enough to get away.

He stayed hidden, not wanting to bring attention to himself, not even when he heard his brothers screaming his name, yelling for him, he remained quiet, whimpering, crying. He was alone, they didn't know where he was, and he was alone...and he could hear his brothers voices crying for him...

* * *

I would like to thank chanmui04 for Casey's dialouge. I was seriously stuck on dialouge for him and I thank you for helping me with him.

Anyway, enjoy, more to come next week. Now i'm off to work on another story!! LOL, please leave a review, I appreciate it.

Oh, let you fans know, all stories will be updated on a week to week basis. So since I updated this today, the next time I update, is next week, and so on. Unless I get a splurge of creativity on one story, I'll update that one sooner...does that make sense? If not, let me know, sometimes when I don't make sense, I confuse people...and myself...i think...wait. I think I just insulted myself.

Oh well, never mind. If you know what I mean above, just let me know I made sense with what i wrote and explained. Hmmm, okay, I'm rambling, or babbling. Which ever comes first? what does come first.

Oh wait, totally MythBusters Fan, review!! LOL, i wanna know if people like Mythbusters like me, because apparently I'm the only one in my family, so people, if your one, let me know, so I'm not alone. Theres gotta be more out there like me!!

Okay, I think im done rambling, or babbling. Gee, can u tell that I'm sleep deprived? LOL, okay, I should stop now

Thankies for reading, will update next week. Thankies!!


	19. Chapter 19

_okay folks, here's another chapter. hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review. I'm only 3 away from 100 folks, please! gimme some reviews! _

_lol. enjoy, next chapter coming this week, or today, idk yet. oops, rambled again. sorry. okay, shutting up now so you can read. enjoy. _

**_

* * *

_**

It was getting cold, and he was feeling anger and pain. He wanted it to stop. Why was he alone? Its so cold in here, but Im safe. The Hunter can't get me. Why does he want me? I don't understand!!

Then he heard voices nearby, one was vaguely familiar. It was high but smooth. He felt darkness around him, and shivered. Slowly peeking out the crevice, he saw it was him. The one who started it all.

Chaplin.

Anger started to rise, to grow, deep inside. He felt more anger than he felt before. He was hurt, distressed, angry. And this man was the cause of it all!

He moved forward, seeing him, he was talking with some foot ninja's, but they didn't dress the same as Karai's ninja's. They dressed in Gold and black. It was different.

"Well, I want this Hunter found and that Blasted turtle freaks back here. I need those crystals and he was the only one weak enough to go and get them!"

"But Lord Chaplin, the Turtles are wondering about the Hunter you created. Why have you targeted the youngest turtle for such torment. You make no sense." one man said.

Chaplin's face got red, "Because he deserves it! He made Mistress Karai choose him instead of me. I was supposed to inherit it all. Not him. He is nothing but a freak of nature. Always smiling, always happy. Fucking animal." Chaplin ranted.

Mikey felt confused, more so. _**Chaplin hated how Happy he was? But why? That was the one thing he liked about himself. That he could find the good in a situation. That he could find a way around everything and think for himself. That he was a good ninja.**_

_**What was he talking about when Chaplin said he inherited everything. Everything of what? Why would he inherit anything. It makes no sense. I don't understand, why does he hate me?**_

Mikey wasn't paying attention to where he was standing and bumped into the shaky wall. A small little rock slide drew attention to where he stood, and he gasped when his eyes locked on Chaplin.

"Get that turtle NOW!" Chaplin ordered angrily.

Mikey drew himself back into the crevice, afraid. They were not as big as the Hunter so they could fit inside. But that was the last thing Mikey wanted.

Mentally, he cried out for his brothers as he kicked and fought against the two men trying to pull him out. **"HELP ME!"**

* * *

Leo was jumping onto another building when he felt the overwhelming fear, and the panicked cry. "HELP ME!"

**_That was Michelangelo! Mikey, hang on, I'm coming_**, he thought as he started toward where he felt his brother to be.

Running as fast as he could, panicked and scared about what was happening, he drew in a breathe when he saw Raph and Donnie running toward him, set on a destination. They landed on a roof where the feelings was strongest, but it felt wrong, maybe wrong location. "Did you?" he asked breathing hard.

Raph nodded, "Yeah, you hear him too?"

Don nodded, "Yes." and they all looked at each other, frowning. Then they heard a loud commotion down below, and a small pained cry, seemingly echoing in the twilight.

_**Mikey!!**_

Jumping down from the roof, ricocheting off the stairs, they landed on the ground, their senses heightened and they could feel a electricity charge in the air, surrounding them, and they could hear more sharply.

"--you're a weak pathetic excuse of turtle. No wonder your precious brothers abandoned you. Fucking mutant. Take him to my warehouse!"

Two _Yes sir's_ answered him and a loud thump and cry made them run toward the commotion.

Rounding the corner, they saw Chaplin issuing orders to a bunch of ninjas dressed in black and gold, and a door slamming shut. Raph growled, his anger making the world turn red.

Leo couldn't believe it!**_ Chaplin, was standing in front of them. But where is Mikey?_** Glancing around they saw the back door of the van burst open, and a green body fall out.

_**MIKEY!**_ Leo thought, his mind only on getting his little brother.

Mikey groaned as Leo ran to him at full speed, not even acknowledging the fact that Don was beside him and Raph had attacked Chaplin. They could hear the clang of Raph's Sai's attacking Chaplins body armour, and the growls coming from Raph.

There were yells, screams of pain, struggles. Everything was thrown all around, men yelling and fighting. Don pushing people aside with his Bo staff. Leo slicing anyone who tried to stop him from getting to Mikey.

Meanwhile, Mikey was struggling against the people from the van, trying to break free from the many hands grabbing him. Hitting him, punching him. Everything was hurting. He landed a few hits until someone stepped on his lower leg, right where he was skinned, and burning hot white pain shot through him, growing from his leg, travelling up his body. Mikey gasped, shrieking in pain.

Everything hurt, and he could hear his brothers fighting to get to him, Raph's deep growls, Leo's angered voice, yelling at ninja's coming toward him, trying to break free, Donnie's voice telling him to stay awake, to fight, they were coming.

**Fight Mikey, you got to fight, open your eyes, I know it hurts, I know your confused Mike, but get UP!**a voice from inisde told him.

Frowning in confusion, he opened his eyes, his gaze travelling over to his brothers, seeing Leo slash a ninja and ducking as one swung a sword toward him.

Don rolling and jabbing his Bo staff into the neck area of a ninja, hearing the gurgle of the throat.

Raph was jabbing and ducking as he was surrounded by ninja intending to protect Chaplin. He growled, his world growing white, and with a Whispered, "God forgive me, but I must protect my brother!" and he launched himself into the crowd, his Sai's soon becoming sticky with blood.

Then Mikey stiffened. Something was wrong. The air had changed. It felt black and evil, dark, like it was when Shredder was there...but different...malicious. ...

Mikey gasped, realization hitting him as he felt hands struggle to tie him up, pinning him face down, strong rope tying his hands behind him. He could feel it, the energy inside building, he struggled to control it, to use it, sensing where the Hunter was...

The Hunter was here! The Hunter was here, nearby and coming closer. Mikey could feel him, the lust, the anger, the malicious intent. The evil. Blackness. Mikey could feel his Chi strengthen and he cried out, his mouth opening, but a black cloth was stuffed into his mouth, a rope biting into his cheeks as it was tied behind him.

The Hunter was here and he couldn't call to his brothers. He couldn't tell them he was here. The Hunter was coming closer, drawing his Hunting knife, Mikey could see him in the shadows. They didn't know how to sense the Hunter, their Chi wasn't enough. He was the one who had an overabundance, and they had no idea.

The Hunter arrived...

And his brothers didn't know!!


	20. Chapter 20

**yay, i hit 100, thanks to all who reviewed. i'm so happy. jumping up and down yay thanks so much!**

The Hunter arrived, feral grin, he could smell his prey. Coming upon them, attacking so quickly, the turtles had no idea he was there. But when they saw him, they attacked, trying hard to bring him down. The Hunter laughed as these feeble turtles tried to bring him down.

Mikey watched in horror as Chaplin ordered his men to make him watch his families demise. He watched, terrified, seeing the Hunter toy with his brothers. Seeing them fall and cry out when they were hit.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Closing his eyes and seeking internally for those lessons years before on how to send his Chi, he concentrated. He concentrated on his brothers, on their senses, and their Chi. His energy built up, he groaned, sending his Chi forcibly was hard, but he knew if he didn't, his brothers would surely die.

He knew, that a part of him was different from his brothers. He knew that his energy could be drawn by others without realizing it. That what made him so tired when he was younger. He remembered days when he was just exhausted, no energy to get up, sometimes not even to wake up. Splinter was scared, and realized that something was wrong.

Mikey remember the training sessions, knowing something was up for the training sessions. And was scared when he realized why he had to do them.

Finally, when he was able to block the connections, he was even more hyper, and fast. He knew his Chi levels were strong.

His eyes opened, he could see Leo being slammed into a wall. His eyes shifted, clearing, shining with an outpour of energy. He channelled his brother's Chi, sending them his energy, his senses, his heart to them. He watched them looked confused, and realized all of a sudden what he was doing.

"Mikey, stop!" he heard Leo call out. Don and Raph were talking to each other, not dodging the Hunter, and they too, called out for him to stop. But Mikey couldn't stop.

This Hunter terrorized him, made him fear for his life, his family, made him forget the humans that he knew his family loved. It was too much, this is something he could do, something he can help with, to help his family defeat the monster.

Mikey watched his brothers, concentrated so focussed, that he didn't even hear Chaplin yelling at him, or the blows on his body. He didn't feel the screams of him to stop, he just focussed solely on his brothers chi. He could feel them, their senses, their powers. He amplified them, giving them his energy and Chi.

* * *

Leo was fighting the Hunter, trying to figure out what to do next, trying to use his senses to discover where he was going to be. But it didn't work. His senses weren't good enough. He couldn't sense the Hunter's next move. Slammed into the wall, he cried out in pain, when he started to feel something.

Something strong, from within. Growing. His senses grew sharper, he could feel the energy in the air, his brother's senses all around him. Glancing up, he looked at Mikey, who was between Chaplin and some ninja's, and a look of pure concentration on his face.

Leo realized with a shock, his brother was sending his Chi to them. Dodging the Hunter's next move, he brought his katanas up, slicing through the air, a whistle falling past him. Leo grinned when he struck.

"Mikey NO!" he cried out. He knew what Mikey was doing and he shouldn't be doing it! Drawing your Chi energies made yourself weak, and until the energy built back up, you could be weak for days, sometimes weeks.

As Leo fought, he had heard Raph and Don yell at Mikey to stop. He concentrated solely on defeating this Hunter, able to sense him, his next moves. They were able to strike him, cut into him. They ignored the vile words coming from his lips, knowing it was to anger them, so they would lose focus.

But they were strong, they fought, katanas swinging slicing into arms and legs, small but deep cuts, Don's Bo staff slamming into legs and neck, Raph's Sais driving into the body, slicing through tendon and muscle, but the Hunter still didn't go down.

They were energized and they could sense Mikey's energy failing, and glancing back, they saw him being beaten by Chaplin. Anger overrode them, fuelled them to higher states, and they faded into the anger and rage.

When they realized the Hunter was down, killed, his head rolled away, his hands sliced straight through, they breathed a sigh of relief. They had defeated the Hunter, he was gone, dead.

But when they turned to rescue Mikey, they saw Chaplin and the other ninja's picking him up and throwing him into the van, their last view of their baby brother, was wide eyes opened in a panic.

The van roared off, screaming away as fast as possible. They stood beside the dead body, the ninja's all around, the fight was over.

The energy that had fuelled them inside, snapped suddenly, making them feel empty and lost.

The fight was over, but Mikey was gone, Chaplin had taken him, and Raph fell to the ground, screaming his rage, and Don collapsed against Leo. Leo stood there, shocked, empty, and angry.

* * *

I know its short, don't bite my head off. but i gotta little contest for you all. .

Will post more soon, send some reviews if you want me to update like ASAP, okay? because if you don't review, how am i to know what story to update next?

LoL

anyway, enjoy, read, and ideas can be PM or reviewed to me. My question is:

Why would Chaplin want Mikey?

a ) steal jewels from the underground city and samples of the technology

b) torture him and make him submit so he could be forced to fight, attack, steal, etc.

c) revenge just because mikey is the sole heir of Karai's enterprises. (note: this info will be brought into another story, just not this one, but I will touch up on it. okay?)

You all decide! I not sure what direction i want to go in with chaplin. so ideas would be great. The (C) category, that heir part will only be touched up in this story, but the aftermath (part 2) will explain in more detail about what it is all about. If people are wondering what the heck i'm talking about, check out a few chapters before when the Hunter infiltrates the apartment and the aftermath of the attack. A foot ninja lets it slip that Michelangelo is the Heir. Chapter 16.

Okay, its all up too you. I figure it all out in 5 days from now. thats. lets see. September 1st, i will let people know what one won. okay. thankies. will update that day as well.

Thankies and enjoy reading above.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Mikey groaned, his head pounded, it hurt. He laid there, waiting for the pounding to stop….but it didn't. It was constant. He frowned. Usually the pounding would stop if he waited. Calm down…but this time. It stayed.

He decided to move.

Big Mistake, everything exploding in pain, turning the world a hazy red and white!!

Gasping in pain, and his eyes snapping open, he realized he wasn't at home, or at the apartments. He wasn't anywhere where he knew. He frowned, groaning as he sat up. Everything felt sore, hurt, pain. His body trembled. He closed his eyes, too bright, everything white!

He vaguely wondered what happened…wasn't he at the apartments?? What happened?

Mikey winced, finally opening his eyes longer, looking around before he closed them in pain. He was in a cell or something. There were bars…like a cage maybe…but too big to be a cage. Maybe a cell…a prison cell. He saw those on TV. Those were awful. He would have to share it with someone….wait….he wasn't in a jail cell. He was alone. What the Hell happened?

His head pounded as he tried to recall everything. All he felt were bits and pieces. His biggest memory was The Hunter. The Hunter touching him, feeling him, cutting him. The Hunter has attacked him. He was supposed to be safe there. He wasn't supposed to be hurt!

Mikey frowned, lips trembling. What had happened? Did the Hunter get him? Did his family get killed because of him? God, I hope they're all right!! I wanna go home! What happened?

Everything hurt, but everything was fuzzy. Okay, lemme see….nothing broken…

hurts….my leg…it stings…throbs….hot….what else….what happened to my arm? How'd it get cut?

Damn, that stings….note to self, don't touch!….

what else…okay…hold hand in front of you….I remember Donnie saying that….check and see how many fingers…okay, I can do that…hmmm….I guess not…

**_giggles oddly_**

that was stupid. I know how many fingers I put up….hmmm, that was stupid…

okay…blurry, pounding headache, can't make out any letters or words on the walls. Hurts to move.

Okay, either I have a concussion or I'm half way there. I'm injured, bleeding and my leg is hot and throbbing, that makes it all better. I'm hurt. Got that….

hey, wait, I can smell dirt on me! I'm dirty too? Damn…..

**_giggles_**

I must have a concussion, wait, what was it that Donnie said, you get emotions mixed when you have a concussion….I wonder where the guys are?

They were here, right? I was with them, right?

I'm so confused…wait, something's happening!! Who….who that…..

**_giggles_**

he's wearing a costume!!

That's not me, is it? No, I left my costume in my trunk at home….then who is this guys, think Mikey!!

Think…he has red hair….April…no, April is a girl….wait, right??….I remember her….she is a friend….right??

I wonder if she is….I remember a guy too….bad guy….mean….angry….

Goongala!

Where did that word come from….that's a messed up word….I don't know it….wait….

I was thinking of red hair….there was a guy…not April….April is a girl….wait…thinking

Think Mikey! Who is this guy….guy….red….hair… glasses…that voice! Chaplin!!

He's talking to me I think….com'n ears! Start working… his mouth is moving and I can't really hear him…its all mumbles…

Owww! What the Hell was that for? Gee, Raph slaps harder than you, what are you, some kind of woman? Owww!

Fuckin little shit….I wanna sleep….I'm tired and everything hurts!!

OOOOOOOWWWWWWW, GOD! DAMMIT, SHIT!! FUCK, FUCK FUCK, GOD, THAT FUCKIN HURTS!!

Mikey screamed as electricity burned through his body, making his body convulse and shake against the ground, the heat and crackling of the electricity travelled through his body, making his mouth give out a long scream of pain, and whimpering in pain when it was removed…

_Ow, ow, ow, fuck, god, that hurt, no, fuckin asshole, gonna kick his ass….as soon as I can move, ow, okay, scratch that, when I can move….everything hurts, god, this hurts, so much…_

_Sleep, I wanna sleep now…._

Mikey closed his eyes, body exhausted, his head pounding, he fell into darkness as he slipped unconscious.

Chaplin glared at the turtle angrily, turning to a Foot soldier he had recruited for his cause, he said, "When he wakes, continue with the treatment. I want him turned! I will have Karai's empire. This freak shall not get it! Do you understand?"

The Foot soldier (secretly still working for Karai) responded, "Master, I don't understand. Why do you want this turtle to suffer so? It makes no sense."

Chaplin kicked the turtle angrily, and glared at it. "Mistress Karai gave this turtle her empire when she is to leave for Japan. Her reasoning is that he will change the Foot soldiers for the better. He apparently has a heart of gold, humour and laughter. He is willing to see the good even while everything is bad. Because of that, Karai has cut me out of her will, and out of her empire. I deserve it! It belongs to me!"

The Foot Soldier frowned, unsure, hating that this turtle, who was an ally of Karai's be tortured. He vowed to himself to help this turtle out. "Master, I still don't see how torturing the freak will accomplish what you want.." he said, waving his hands at the turtle laying on the ground. His body twitching every now and then due to the electric charge.

Chaplin slapped him hard across the face, angry, "Do you not see Adams? He is to control the Foot Empire. If I can break him, I will be able to control him, and make all the decisions. He will be broken. I have sent for another soldier to deal with the freak. He will be here in a week. Right now, I want you to do sensory deprivation, no meals, water only."

Chaplin turned to leave the room, sending a glare of hatred at the young turtle, "I want him turned. I need him to return to the Underground City and give me more crystals. The ones he gave me were faulty. Figures he would be too stupid to notice the difference."

Adams sighed, watching as Chaplin left the room, the door banging shut. He turned to the young turtle, seeing the damage all over him. How he wanted to just grab him and run, but he knew that would risk his family. Chaplin had heard where his family was hidden and taken his grandmother and father from the house they were at, and were holding them. Karai said she would help find them and locate them, until then, remain a spy, in hopes of finding a clue on where Chaplin could have taken them.

Adams knelt down, seeing the masses of bruises, welts, contusions covering the young turtle. He looked so much like a young child. Just green. "I promise Michelangelo, I will get you out of here. Just hold on! Do not give in!" he whispered quietly.

He proceeded to do what Chaplin ordered, making sure that he wouldn't be able to notice the small changes. He increased the water intake, and vowed to bring the turtle some food. He was to leave the facility the next day to pick up supplies. He would be able to tell Mistress Karai about Mikey and his whereabouts.

* * *

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, we got to find him Leo! He's in Chaplins hands! What are we gonna do?" Raph ranted, pacing in the house. It was slowly loosing its appliances and whatnot hanging around. Raph had taken his anger out on it, "God, we managed to kill that sun-of a bitch, but they took Mikey! We gotta get him! I can't. No, we need him Leo!" he said, suddenly looking very vulnerable.

Leo got up, and stood in front of him, "Look Raphael. We will get him back. This I promise you! Chaplin will be defeated. We will get him back. I told Karai I needed information, she would have it. She knows the areas in this city. Now calm, just a little, I need your input when she gets here."

Raph took a shaky breathe, and nodded, trying to control his temper. He glanced around, seeing the broken stuff, and turned to Don, grinning sheepishly, "Uh, sorry Don, I think I made more work for you."

Don smiled, "That's okay Raph, you needed to do that more than I did. I can fix them…" and glanced down at a smouldering wreckage that was once a microwave, "Uh…well, at least salvage some parts."

Raph grinned sheepishly. He hadn't meant to but all of them understood that his temper was barely controlled when family was threatened. They all knew to quickly put away the important things they didn't want wrecked, because when Raph came out of his rage, he was ashamed and remorseful about wrecking everything.

Leo heard a tap on the door and walked over, peeking through the peek hole, he saw Karai. Opening the door, he said, "Please tell me you have news."

Karai gave a small smile, "I have some news, it is good and is bad." she stated, quickly sitting at the table nearby. Everyone, Splinter, Casey, April, and the Turtles gathered around. "I have a spy inside Chaplin's Enterprises. He is a young man who came to me a week ago. He stated that his family was being held against him, therefore, he was not able to leave."

She pulled out a map, "He told me several areas of where Chaplin was working at, almost 25. I have the addresses. He amassed quite an army. He has sought to gain control of my empires. That is what my reasoning why he is acting like this."

She pointed out several buildings in which she circled, "This is where he may be. But if we wait one more say, we can find out for sure. I am meeting with Adams tomorrow morning when he picks his supplies up. Tomorrow night, we can get him back. What is your thinking?"

Leo frowned, his brow showing lines, slightly from stress, tiredness, anger and guilt. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I don't know…part of me is screaming lets get him right now, but going through all those buildings will take time, and we could get captured. I want Mikey back now. But then there is the other part of me screaming that we should wait until tomorrow night to launch our attack. Raph, Don, Splinter, what say you?"

Splinter sighed, his eyes saddened, "I agree my son. One part of me is yelling let us retrieve him now. But the other part of me is saying we must be careful. We have underestimated this enemy, not realizing he was our enemy until to late. We must be cautious."

Raph growled, "I can't wait to get that scrawny little red haired asshole. I will show him the meaning of pain. But I agree. We should wait until tomorrow. No doubt we will have to fight against many enemies and we need our energy."

Don agreed, nodding his head, "I agree with Raph. We need to rest and relax first. We are no good without some sleep. If we can get Michelangelo out tomorrow, at a higher possibility of success, I say we should take it. If we choose to search all the buildings that Karai has shown us, we have a higher probability of failure."

Leo sighed, glancing at April and Casey who both nodded, "We should wait Leo, just one day. I want Mikey back just as much as you do, but we can't get him back if your captured before we find the building he's in." April said softly.

Casey nodded his head, running a hand through his black hair, "I agree with April Leo. We have to win!"

Leo sighed, "Alright, we shall wait until tomorrow evening to launch a rescue mission. Karai, I expect to be around when your spy is around. IF he is able to tell us more than enough information, the better. Tell him if he succeeds in helping us free my brother, we will help him free his family. No matter how long that takes. Agreed?"

Karai nodded and shook Leo's hand, "Tomorrow than, early, 8:30 am, the flea market."

Leo nodded, but grabbed her shoulder, and said to her in a calm but carefully controlled voice, "Once I have my brother returned safely, or I fail in saving him and he is still under Chaplin's control. I will have the answers to many questions as of late. But tell me, before you go, why have you named my youngest brother your heir?"

* * *

There you have it, another chapter!! LOL, hope you all enjoy it. Leave a review in what you think. Like it? Hate it? Review please.

And once again, not sure if I did it in this story, but TMNT starts on FOx Kids, Sept 13!! Wahoo!

Oh, if you review, lemme know who is your favorite turtle! Just curious, but everyone who reads my profile should know my fav turtle is our own Turtle Titan, Michelangelo, currently Battle Nexus champion, twice over!! LOL. okay shutting up now.

Anyone notice I mention his costume? LOL


	22. Chapter 22

_Mikey no doubt hated it here. It was too bright. The white on the walls made his head hurt, made his eyes want to close, but they couldn't escape it. Then there was that annoying noise, stupid noise, Donnie would call it white noise, but I call it static. _

_My head hurts, so does my body, I wonder where I am, what happened last? Hmmm, I was with my brothers….I ran away….then…the Hunter! The Hunter got me?? What happened? I'm so tired, I want to sleep, why won't they let me sleep, where am I again? Oh yeah, with Stockman, nooo, that's not right, I'm with Chaplin. _

_Chaplin!_

_That's what happened! Ambush! My bro's were ambushed by them! By the Hunter_

Flashes of memory filtered in his tired brain, bringing stinging memories back he did not want.

_Oh God, they were being beaten! NO! Please, guys, fight! Sense him! _He thought wildly, memories returning, then scattering when he heard a loud voice droning in the back round.. He whimpered. _He wanted to go home!_

_Guys, you okay? _He thought, a tear running down his cheek.

Suddenly, his head fell forward, exhausted, he started to let himself drift, but then a loud yell let out in the room he was in. Blearily opening his eyes, he saw a blurred figure, coming toward him. He whimpered, his emotions all over. He backed away, wanting to escape.

The figure came forward, Mikey saw a syringe, and panicked. He backed up further, looking for escape. _Whatever was in the syringe was not good! _

The guy approached, a sad smile on his face, and the bad guys arm shot forward, before Mikey could even blink and grabbed his arm.

Mikey let out a yelp and started to move, his leg swinging to knock the guy away from him. The guy shook his head, easily jumping over the leg. He then pushed the syringe in his arm.

Mikey felt pain, little needles and fire being let into his arm. He cried out, his voice shrieking in pain.

Suddenly, many people were around him, trying to still his body. Mikey cried out, remembering what was happening, he cried, a flashback coming.

_

* * *

_

Mikey was playing in the sewers, having fun. He heard a small meow. Getting up, he started toward the sound, trying to figure out where it was coming from. But it was hard. The sewers were big and huge.

_He was 13 years old. They were just now emerging to the surface, but Mikey didn't like it as much as his brothers did. The surface was different. Scary. _

_Skipping forward, hearing the meow again, he skipped toward it. _

_Then he heard a loud rumbling sound, Mikey glanced around, eyes wide with fright, not sure what to do. Grabbing the little walkie talkie Donnie had made for him, he pushed the button. "Donnie, I'm a little ap'hensive here."_

"_What's up Mikey?" Donnie's clear and calm voice said from the other side. _

_Mikey looked around, "I can hear a loud rumbling sound and I don't know what it is. I just walked past the East Side Junction 43. I thought I heard a cat, but that wasn't it." Mikey said, backing away, wary. _

_Mikey started forward, and then gasped when he felt a small thin bite enter his arm. The pain, it felt awful, stinging, burning, little needles enveloping his arm. Gasping, he smacked his hand over his arm, hitting a spider, killing it. Using his good arm, he brought the walkie talkie back to his mouth, "Don, I just got bit by a spider! It hurts," he gasped out. _

_Don gasped on the other side, "Mikey, do you still have the spider?"_

_Mikey glanced at the ground, shaking his head, something was wrong, it was getting hard to focus, to breathe, "Donnie, it hurts, can't….can't breathe good."_

"_I'll be right there Mikey, I'll be there soon, stay awake."_

_Mikey nodded, struggling forward, something was wrong, his arm was swelling, it felt like it was burning on fire. He whimpered and then suddenly heard Don's high voice. He felt better knowing Don was there. Splinter was too. Now he felt a whole lot better. _

"_Mikey, can you talk to me? Where is the spider? Tell me what's wrong." Don said, a little panicked. _

_Mikey whimpered, "arm…feels like fire. Hurts. Hurts so much! Donnie, hard to breathe! Throat."_

_Donnie then did something that shocked Mikey out of his panic for a minute. He swore. "Shit!"_

"_Master, he's having an allergic reaction to the spider's venom. I need to take Leo and Raph, we need to get an Epi Pen. Sensei, we need your permission to steal, I'm sorry, but without the shot, Mikey will die." Don said, trying calm Mikey down. _

_Splinter hesitated, that was against their code, their lifestyle. "Where must you take this from?"_

"_The nearest ambulance!" Don said. "Sensei, if he does not get a shot in the next 10 minutes, he's going to suffocate first. Then he's going to die."_

_Splinter then nodded, "Of course my son, hurry, go, I will stay here."_

_They nodded, Don telling his brothers what happened, and what they needed to do. They had no qualms about stealing from an ambulance, they had to, or their baby brother would die. _

_Splinter was near him, Mikey felt Splinter holding him, humming a song, "Sensei," he gasped. _

_Splinter looked at his youngest son, sorrow and fear in his eyes, "What is it my son?"_

"'_m I gunna die?" he gasped, breathing was getting harder. _

"_No my son, your brothers will be here soon, they will get you the medicine you need. Stay calm. I will be with you." Splinter said, humming once again. _

_Mikey shivered, whimpered, and felt his breathe tighten again. _

_Awhile later, when his breathing was so bad, he was on the verge of passing out, he couldn't draw in anything! He was struggling weakly, he could barely hear Splinter's voice singing. Then he heard Don's voice, that was Don! _

_Don will save him. _

_He felt something jab into his leg hard, he gasped, then he started to fade, he didn't know what to do to stay awake. He faded into blackness._

* * *

Mikey cried out, "Why?" he said, his arm swelling up.

"Because, it will stop the process, listen, we will give you the medicine soon, Chaplin has to see your suffering, he'll order you to be healed. Okay? Now stay calm." the Foot ninja said softly.

"How you know?" Mikey gasped, feeling the familiar sting move up his arm, his throat swelling slightly.

The Ninja gave a small smile, "We know everything about you little ninja, shhh, don't worry. I will give you an Epi soon. Stay calm. If Chaplin asks, you were bit by a spider, I made two incisions."

Mikey nodded, and the foot ninja moved away. Mikey sat there, the droning was back, the lights were back on, he felt the tears build back up. _Donnie?_ He thought vaguely.

He could hear voices yelling through the fog. His arm burned and he felt the first tendrils of his breathing slowing.

_Donnie? Save me, Donnie?_

He thought as he saw Chaplin approach him angrily. Chaplin looked angry, kicked him.

Mikey yelped, _that hurt!_ He thought.

"How did you get bit Turtle?" Chaplin said, spit flying from his lips as he ranted.

Mikey shook, his body gently trembling, "S…Spi…Spider…" he gasped out.

Chaplin roared, suddenly attacking the small weak turtle in his rage. Mikey cried out with each blow, blood fell from his mouth, bleeding. Mikey curled up, his heart beating fast. Chaplin suddenly stopped, seeing Mikey breathing was funny.

"Guard, what's wrong with it?" he yelled. Mikey felt hands move him, and he gasped, "N..need Epi…all…allergic."

"He's having an allergic reaction, sir. He needs an Epi Pen. Or he'll die. My son is severly allergic to Bees. The window is usually 10-20 minutes sir. And with the beating, he needs it soon." the guard explained.

Chaplin looked angry. "Fine, give it to him and then continue the treatment."

"Sir, you can't continue the treatment. Once he receives the Epi, he needs to be calm and rested or it could put his heart in trouble." the guard protested.

Chaplin growled, "Fine, start again tomorrow afternoon. After his shot, throw him in the cell with the Hunter's remains."

The guards nodded. Mikey whimpered, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't. He felt a prick on his leg, feeling the effects of the Epi.

_Don? Don came? Thank God...Donnie saved me..._


	23. Chapter 23

I would like to thank Ming for checking this over for me! I apologize to all who hate Mikey tortue, but com'n I had to!!

Oh, and FYI! I want to own the Turtles, I want to write Episodes for the TMNT shows! Make movies! But alas, I cannot because I don't own the Turtles or the TMNT shows! Wah!

Oh yeah! Please Review!! I wanna know what you think! And if I should kill Chaplin!!

* * *

Mikey groaned, his head was pounding. He started top open his eyes, when a bright blinding light was suddenly blinding him. He gasped, snapped his eyes shut again. He tried bringing his arms up to cover his eyes, but they couldn't move.

Suddenly, something slammed into his stomach and he gasped in pain, coughing wildly, trying to draw in some air.

Something was making a horrid noise, crawling inside his head, making it hurt. Then a small part of silence, words spoken, and then it faded back into a loud noise. Mikey felt like crying.

_Where were his brothers? Were they coming. _

He opened his eyes, wishing he could sleep. He whimpered, feeling something slam into his stomach, making it throb and explode in pain. Mikey thought that for sure, something broke inside. He cried out in pain, waking him from his sleep. "No, stop," he whimpered, he tried to curl his legs up to his stomach, trying to curl into a ball, but he then realized he was stuck, his legs wouldn't move.

A voice was talking but it sounded like it was in a fog, and he struggled to open his eyes. That was when he realized his arms were tied behind him.

He focussed on the man in front of him. He had bright red hair, it looked like April's hair, but it wasn't April. It was like a guy with Aprils hair!! The fog started to lift a bit after he felt a pinch on his arm, and he felt himself start to wake up more.

He heard that loud screech noise and some kind of static noise combined. It stopped every 15 minutes with a voice saying, "You shall obey Master Chaplin. I will obey and do everything Master says."

Mikey moaned, his stomach hurt, and he felt sick. Like he was going to puke. The man was speaking again and he said, "Dude, go away."

The man appeared to be angry and Mikey flinched as a hand smacked hard against his head, splitting his lip. Mikey winced. He groaned, and he heard a door slam.

He was alone. He tried closing his eyes, but every time he did, that loud noise would startle him, waking him, and a voice came out on the long speaker.

"You shall obey Master Chaplin. I will obey and do everything Master says."

Mikey shuddered at the autonomic voice. He wondered what Chaplin was doing. He then realized he was stuck in place. He couldn't move, and every time he closed his eyes, that noise woke him, making that horrible sound. Mikey felt like his ears were bleeding every time it sounded in his ears.

"Guys, hurry!" he whispered.

Another loud noise sounded, lasting for a longer time. Mikey winced in pain, wishing it would go away. He tried closing his eyes again, but the sound became louder. He moaned. He felt like he was being tortured.

* * *

Leo and Don were working on a plan of infiltration when Karai had arrived with a foot ninja dressed in black and had a gold symbol. Don was trying to figure out what the symbol was when Raph interjected, "What the Hell is that thing on your arm?"

The man blushed, "Its supposed to be a symbol of Astronomy…" but Don broke in, shocked with a smirk on his face, "That's a star sketch of the constellation Canis Major !" and started laughing at the absurdity of it.

The man blushed and nodded. Raph and Leo and Karai looked confused while Don broke out into laughter. April arrived and saw the symbol on the Ninja's arm and started giggling as well. "He can't really believe?" she gasped out.

"What the Hell is so funny?" Raph burst out, angry because there was something he was missing.

Don struggled to hold in his laughter to explain when the Ninja said quietly. "The Star Constellation Canis Major stands for the Big Dog."

They understood and started to laugh. Even Karai couldn't believe the man's ego as to make that a symbol. Don examined the star's constellation closely and shook his head disgusted. But laughing like that relieved the tension that had been building in such a serious atmosphere.

"Leonardo," Karai said quickly, seriously, and gestured to the man who arrived, "This is Adams. He came from Chaplin's forces. He has news of your brother. We must move quickly. Donatello, you must research some other ways to help your brother."

Donatello nodded, "What has been done?" he asked seriously.

"Your brother was brought to us injured and weak. Even though we bandaged them quite roughly, he was not in any danger of dying. Chaplin wants the Turtle to -" his next words were cut off when April glared.

"Mikey. His name is Mikey." The three brothers, two friends and father nodded at that, their eyes smouldering with anger.

Adams became slightly pale, "I understand. I am sorry. Anyway, Mikey has gone through a lot. Chaplin wishes to brainwash Michelangelo into obeying him. His next plans after assimilation of the Turtle is to kill Karai and gain control of the Foot Ninja Fleet." Adams said quietly.

"How are they brainwashing him?" Don interjected before other questions came to mind.

"They are making him stay in a bright white room, using static and automated voices. They are forcing him to stay awake and pain as a punishment if he talks back. I was able to delay it for a bit because of his medical history…" but Adam's stopped, looking contrite.

"What did you do??" Raph asked angrily. He drew his Sais in a threatening manner.

"I had to. But with the information I received from Mistress Karai. I had given him a dose of venom." Adams said.

Don paled, "Venom!? A spiders? Je's allergic to spiders and insect bites. He swells up really fast!! Did you? You can't have! Did you give him an Epi? How long was it before he reacted? Is he okay?"

Adams calmed him, "We gave him an Epi and it managed to delay Chaplin's treatment until early this morning. He was slow moving and did have complications breathing near the end. The beating he recieved from Chaplin certainly didn't help. But I was able to clean his wounds. At first, the process was supposed to be till this afternoon, but when I arrived he was already in the Treatment room. Apparently, according to the logs, he was in there all night and woke up early this morning about 4 am."

Don frowned, "It sounds like that are working hard to make Mikey's mind more malleable. Those are classic brainwashing techniques that have worked before. I'm concerned though, Adams, tell me everything that has happened since Chaplin took him."

Adams explained in great detail the beatings, the noise, the lack of food and only given water, and Don paled slightly. "We need to move now. Guys, Mikey's in a vulnerable position. He's already weak form transferring his Chi powers and being beaten by Chaplin, not taking into account the Hunter. He's traumatized. He's possibly at the end of his rope, and he could break. We need to go now. Adams, why are you caring for my brother?"

Adams shrugged, "Chaplin knew I graduated from Veterinary school and was planning on opening a practice. He kidnapped my family so I can switch allegiances and work on the Turtle without killing him. We must hurry. Chaplin wants me to perform surgery on him in the nearby future. I didn't want this, I was fore into it. I don't wast the Heir to be injured."

Everyone paled. Karai spoke angrily, "This cannot be happening. Turtles, prepare to retrieve your brother, We shall deal with Chaplin. His force is not so strong that we cannot defeat him. I will bring in more people. You shall have Adams as your doctor as well."

They nodded, and started preparing to go out, they talked in great detail on where Mikey was exactly, and how to infiltrate, and how many in Chaplin's forces were there.

They prepared diligently, and soon left.

* * *

Mikey groaned, he was tired. Not even tired, exhausted, Dead exhausted. He wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to pass out, but every time he was so close, someone would come up to him, inject something into him, waking him up, and when he closed his eyes, something slammed into his stomach. He knew now to keep his eyes open. But the light, it was so bright, and now it flickered. He had a pounding headache.

His body throbbed relentlessly. His leg that was skinned was burning hot, and it felt like it was going to fall off. He wished he could move away, pull away. His arms hurt, staying on one position. He had struggled earlier to move his legs but they were tied to some kind of pole behind him, so he could move them forward slightly but that was all. His leg throbbed, the bandage was grungy and had old blood on it. He figured it was infected since he was cold and hot, his temperature kept fluctuating. He didn't understand why everything had to happen to him.

_What was this stuff Chaplin was talking about? Why was he a heir to Karai's fortune? _He was so tired and he just wanted to sleep.

He heard a door open and footsteps approaching toward him. Mikey turned his dead gaze upwards, trying to focus on the blurred shape fin front of the lights. Chaplin stood there, arms crossed, a grin on his face. "Will you obey me now turtle?"

Mikey slowly shook his head, and licked his lips slowly, his tongue felt like sandpaper. "No! Shove up, hole…Chaplin!"

Chaplin tsked and shook his head sadly. "Very well. I didn't want to do this Turtle, But you will listen to me. Increase the light and noise to full. Make sure he is energized and increase the mind altering formula, increase the dosage another 30 CC's. Only turn the noise and light off if he breaks. Understand?"

Mikey winced in pain as the light seem to intensify. He just wanted it all to stop. Chaplin leaned forward, his head right beside Mikey's ear and he whispered, "It will be good to have a Soldier who will go to the Underground City for me, who will listen and obey without a thought. When you are mine, I will have you kill your precious family!"

Mikey felt that strange clenched feeling in his stomach and he gasped, and his anger grew, he moved his head, snapping toward Chaplin's head, managing to bite into Chaplin's cheek. Chaplin screamed in pain and terror while Mikey hung on.

Suddenly Mikey's body crackled with pain, taut and white hot coursed through his body. His body shook against the binds and his mouth opened screaming in pain!

When he finally felt it die away, he shook, little tremors shaking him. He whimpered. Chaplin ordered, "Shock him every 5 minutes! Until he breaks!" he said angrily.

Mikey whimpered, shaking. Where were his brothers? Weren't they coming? Mikey shook. "And put a muzzle on the animal and make sure it has a bite in there!" he said angrily.

Mikey's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head, but when some of the Elite Ninja's approached him, Mikey went nuts, he struggled with everything he had, biting and scratching as hard as he could even with his limited arm movement.

Suddenly once again, electricity coursed through, a burning white pain of fire fuelled through his body. He screamed and felt something push into his mouth. He struggled trying to break away but then some kind of mesh came around his mouth, strapped behind his head. He tried to close his mouth but couldn't. His eyes opened in panic, and he bucked and heaved as hard as he could, the adrenaline coursed through him.

He saw Chaplin smirking across the room as the Foot Elite, I guess its called Chaplin's Elite, Mikey thought foggily, stepped back. Mikey turned his head wildly, trying to unhinge the straps on his head.

"Do you like it you fucking animal?" Chaplin said angrily. He was holding a towel against his cheek, and when he moved it away, Mikey was pleased to see a large bite mark on his right cheek. Mikey saw he bit off a large chunk of skin and vaguely wonder what happened to it.

"Begin the shock treatment. And only stop when he can manage to say he belongs to me. Pathtic animal! " Chaplin sneered angrily, pressing the towel against his cheek once more.

"But sir, how is he to speak with that Bit in his mouth?" one said.

Chaplin frowned, "I don not care right now. He can stay like that till tomorrow. And no water!"

"But sir, without water, he will die!" another protested.

"Are you questioning my orders!?" Chaplin roared, slamming his fist into the one who spoke out.

He fell to the floor and scrambled to his knees. "I'm sorry Master Chaplin, I apologize!"

"Be sure you now who you are disrespecting Child! I am your Master! I will take over this city!" Chaplin said angrily, he approached Mikey, whose eyes went wide. He tried to pull back, but Chaplin said angrily, his towel soaking up blood, "Your nothing but an animal. Animal "I will return tonight!"

And he stormed out.

Mikey watched all this in silence until he felt a jolt of electricity course through him once more. He whimpered, crying in pain. He felt tears build up and he wondered if he should just give in. It was going to be a long night Mikey thought as he was alone once more.

His body trembled and he felt so weak, the only things that were holding him up were the shackles bounding his arms and legs.

"Guys, hurry," he thought as he fell limply in his bonds, "I don't know how much more I can take….hurry…." he thought, thinking of his family…….


	24. Chapter 24

Heres the chapter!!! Its nice and LONG!!!! Please review!!!! Sorry to all those opposed to Mikey torture but I promise! Its worth reading. LOL.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

* * *

Raph was growling in pure rage. IT seemed to consume him. He pounded on his punching bag. He knew his brothers felt the same way. Leo had ordered the guard Adams to go ahead, and make sure Mikey would be easily released. Adams agreed, running ahead.

Leo and Karai had gotten Donatello to find the hidden schematics of the warehouse. It had been built on a older structure underneath that hadn't showing up on the new blueprints.

"Raph, we're heading out," Leo called out loudly.

Raph grinned in eagerness, flipping over his weights and jumping down to the ground floor. "Let's go then!" he said, spinning his Sais.

Leo smiled, and glanced around, making sure they had everything. Soon, they all went to the garage, heading on their respected vehicles. Karai and the Foot went to their copters. Don, Leo and Splinter, along with April, headed into the van. Casey and Raph took their motorcycles.

They drove off. Raph and Don's vehicle suddenly swerved for a moment, distracted by the voice they heard in their heads

"_Guys, hurry,"_ the voice said softly, invading their heads, soft and quiet, desperation in it, "_I don't know how much more I can take….hurry…"_

They paused for a split second, hearing the heaviness and pain emanating from that voice. Mikey sounded so defeated.

"Master Splinter!" Leo cried out terrified.

Splinter frowned, his heart aching from his youngest plea, he immediately sat down, closing his eyes. He started to concentrate, trying to reach his youngest.

_

* * *

_

It took a moment, but he managed to find his son's tired and exhausted spirit. He ran to him, seeing him tied up, a muzzle on his face, his body shaking.

_This was his son's spirit, and he saw how it was bound and restrained, Splinter was angered by the condition of his youngest. He couldn't believe how hurt he was. "My son," he whispered. _

_Mikey groaned, eyes opening tiredly. He saw Splinter and frowned, confused, and tried to open his mouth but he couldn't._

_Splinter walked over to his son, and undid the muzzle, trying to keep control of his own angry emotions. His baby, his youngest was tied up like an animal. "Michelangelo," he whispered as he carefully undid the straps. _

_His son whimpered in pain as Splinter removed the device around Michelangelo's mouth. Mikey cried out when he removed the ropes around Michelangelo's hands and legs. _

_Splinter carefully held his son, "My son, we are coming, you must hold on."_

_Michelangelo whimpered, his voice, low, raspy, "T…tired…sensei….so tired…"_

_Splinter felt concern for his son grow rapidly. His son sounded so close to giving up and it terrified him. _

"_Michelangelo, listen to me. Your brothers and I are coming for you. We are on our way.. . Hang on…" Splinter said trying to convince his son. _

_Mikey whimpered, his body seemingly seizing up, he screamed in pain. Splinter held on tight, trying and wishing he could take his pain. "My son," he cried, holding Michelangelo tightly. _

_Mikey gasped as he relaxed in Splinter's arms. "Too…tooo… too much…se…sensei….hurts…."_

_Splinter frowned, feeling his son's will weakening. HE concentrated long and hard, transferring his strength around Michelangelo. His colour improved, growing a bit better. _

"_You shall have my strength my son. We are coming, stay strong, we will be there soon." Splinter said, his spirit fading from his son. _

_Mikey tightened his grip on Splinter, feeling tears well up, "No, Please, don't leave me all alone…."_

_Splinter gave Mikey a furry kiss on his brow, "We shall be there soon my son, stay strong. He has not captured your spirit, I have set you free here. Just remain strong, we shall free your body soon as well." and gave his son a last hug and his heart broke hearing his son cry for him. _

* * *

Splinter returned, his eyes opening. He saw Leo's concerned face, his hands on his Shell cell, he had been talking to Raph as well. "Sensei? Did…did you find Mikey?" he said, his voice sounding young and scared.

Splinter suddenly realized, his sons were only 17 years old. "Yes my son. We must hurry. His spirit had been trapped by what is being done to him, but I gave him my strength. We must hurry. He is tired."

Leo frowned, relaying what Splinter said to Raph. Raph's rough voice growled over the speaker, "We getting' him outta there NOW!"

"Yes we are!" Leo said, his face turned back into that icy calm voice.

They parked nearby, hiding their vehicles and went toward the warehouse.

* * *

15 minutes later:

Mikey tried to scream as electricity coursed through him again. He blearily looked around, gasping in pain. He panted, feeling blood slowly drip down his chin. He heard light steps and suddenly yelling and he trembled in far. Yelling usually meant more pain. He wanted to curl up, his stomach was hurting now.

"Alright, cut the animal down!" came the whiny voice of Chaplin. Mikey somehow found the strength to glare.

"I see you still have some defiance in you animal!" Chaplin said, smiling as Mikey fell limply to the ground. Mikey scowled as the Foot Ninja roughly tore the bit out of his mouth, cutting his lip.

_Mikey was glad to have the bit out of his mouth, he hated that thing. It made him feel worthless, like he really was an animal to be controlled. _

Chaplin glared, "Bring him to the lab."

_Mikey was confused, what was happening? Now he was being moved?_ He felt arms grab him and drag him along the floor. Mikey had no strength to move. "B…bastard…" he whispered.

Chaplin laughed crazily. "I told Karai to chose me. I told her to pick me and not some fucking animal who doesn't even know what the Hell to do in the world." he ranted as they threw Mikey onto the lab table.

Mikey cringed as he felt straps run across his chest and arms and legs.

_He felt memories engulf him from when Bishop had him._ He shuddered as he heard things moving around. He opened his eyes blearily, and saw a long needle in Chaplin's hands.

"I will make you break turtle. And when you do, you will obey me!" as he inserted the pale red liquid. Mikey screamed as it felt like his insides were burning and on fire. He screamed, not understanding how he can be in more pain. He felt another needle slid in his other arm, and he screamed again as his body suddenly felt like it was racing erratically. He heard laughter through his weakened screams.

"Do you break turtle?" he heard through the pain, "How much pain can a little turtle take? How much more? Your family isn't coming! They don't want you."

_Mikey couldn't take the pain anymore but he held on. His brothers were coming! He had to cling to that hope. He had to hope….but it was soo hard. _

Then he felt something wet touch his chest, and he could feel it sizzle, burning slowly, and he gasped, starting to scream as it seem to burn through him. He could hear laughing.

"Your are worthless. You are nothing. Your family hasn't come to save you yet becaue they don't want you. They despise you. You are a problem. Something that needs to be taken care of. You are nothing but an animal!" Chaplin said laughing madly, flicking more acid on his skin. He was going crazy.

**_And Mikey had enough. He just couldn't do it anymore._ _It was too much. He wasn't strong enough. He was nothing. His family didn't want me. He saw the darkness around him and he dived insilde, finding a door, running inside, locking the door behind him, away from the pain, away from the torture._**

Chaplin cursed in anger as he removed the multiple acid drops that he had dropped on the turtle. His eyes had gone blank and cationic. "God Dammit!"

Chaplin sighed, "Okay, fine. The turtle broke. Kill it, then Karai will have to find another person to leave her fortune to." and shook his head. "At least I broke it. Give the body to Agent Bishop, make sure he will pay first." and walked out.

Then another foot ninja entered the room, it was Adams.

Looking around, he saw Mikey on the table, still and not moving. That scared him. "What happened?" he asked concerned, rushing forward.

He saw needle marks, burns and new bruises and gashes. "What did Chaplin do? I thought he was going to wait?"

Another ninja snickered beside him, "Chaplin got fed up. The serum wasn't working so he decided he wanted to break him. He injected some stuff in him but all the turtle did was scream like a baby. And Then Chaplin decided to start pouring acid on him."

Adams was horrified. He wanted to take the turtle and run but he needed to wait until the others were in posistion. "What is our orders now?" he asked, his voice strained and choked. _Had he been to late?_ he thought.

"To give the turtle to Bishop after we kill it." the ninja said excited. He wanted to kill this turtle. He really did.

"Sir, may I at least see the inside of him before we kill it? I want o be able to acquire some samples while it still lives." Adams said, trying to delay the execution, running after Chaplin, trying to convince him to delay the execution.

Chaplin thought about it for a moment, "Very well, go ahead. No anaesthesiology or anything. The mind is gone so just cut open. After that, give him to the ninjas to kill."

"Yes sir. May I do some scans and such first so I can see where its organs are?" Adams said wanting to sound sickened but he had to hide it, he needed to buy some time.

"Very well, be quick about it. Those blasted brothers of him are probably going to come after him soon enough. I just hope they don't find him soon. Hurry and do your tests and then kill it!" Chaplin ordered dismissingly. "I have to see about a way of acquiring Karai's Empire. This didn't work, I need to have a new plan." and he continued to walk away, lost in his own thoughts.

Adams nodded quickly. He quickly ordered to have the turtle brought to the x-ray machine so he can enquire on his health and try to make sure he wasn't badly damaged. He knew it would give him enough time to have him saved.

Heading to the lab, pretending he was planning to do something, he quickly started treating some of the injuries and started to analyze the blood. It was quite interesting. When the x-rays were completed he circled certain areas, knowing he had to make it look convincing.

Suddenly, they heard a alarm and he saw all the ninjas running from the room, he was suddenly alone. Smiling, he ran forward to where Mikey laid. "Mikey? Mikey, com'n speak to me!" Adams tried saying, trying to call him out, to wake him up. But that turtle didn't move, didn't speak. And it frightened him.

"Mikey, com'n, Please, blink, move, say something, com'n kid. Don't give up. Com'n, your family is here, they are coming to save ya!" Adams said frantically.

Adams was scared that they were too late. Pulling Mikey up, he saw how badly the torture had been while he was gone and felt guilty. Hefting him over his shoulder, he staggered down the hall with him, wanting to save the young terrapin.

Then he heard a cry of rage and he looked behind him. Chaplin was standing there, "TRAITOR!!!"

Adams backed up, hitting the wall "Leave him alone!"

Chaplin growled, and then gasped in pain. Twin katanas jutted from his stomach. Adams saw Leo had just run Chaplin through, "You hurt my brother for the last time Chaplin!" he said scathingly.

Chaplin fell to his knees, the katanas sliding out, blood pooling out, "I broke that bastard." and he fell to the floor, the blood pouring all over the floor. Leo stood there, standing there, hatred on his face.

"Leonardo! Help me!" Adams said, feeling exhausted. Michelangelo weighed at least 200 pounds or more.

Leo quickly walked over, taking his brother in a bridal hold and quickly followed Adams on the way out. He ran to the van, where Donnie was waiting. "God, what happened to him?"

Adams spoke, "They tortured him while I was gone giving you their positions. I'm sorry. If I was there, I would have tried to stop him." feeling guilty.

Donnie shook his head, checking Mikey's vitals while Adam's started bandaging him up. "No Adams, look, if you hadn't told us where he as, he would have been dead now. We would have been too late. The best we can do is concentrate on healing him."

Adams nodded, still feeling guilty. "They told me he went cationic when Chaplin started pouring acid on him," looking at the burnt plastron and skin.

Don soft gasp was heard. Then yelling, doors slamming, the van was suddenly peeling away. Don glanced up, seeing Leo at the driver's seat.

"We got away?" he asked.

Leo glanced back, "Yeah, Raph's and Splinter are here, a little bruised. April and Casey grabbed another vehicle. They are going to meet back at the lair."

"How's Mikey doin'?" Raph's pained voice came from the front.

"He's unconscious right now," Don said, giving Adam's a glance of warning. "He has muscle twitches from the electrocution, and several welts, cuts, bruises form being beaten. His wrists and ankles are torn and bloodied. And he has several burn marks on his plastron and skin. His mouth has several deep abrasions, a gag of some sort." Don said, explaining as he worked on the injuries.

"How is he mentally? Has he spoken yet?" Splinter asked, holding a towel to a cut on his arm.

Don was feeling tired, cranky and said finally, "I DON"T know! Okay? Just wait until we get home and I treat him, alright? I'm just as concerned and scared as you are. Just give me and Adams some time, alright?"

They were silence as Don and Adams continued to work silently, soft words spoken between them.

Everyone heard them talk between them……

"_Cold, going into shock."_

"_Wrap him in a blanket" _

"_He has several injection marks in his arm, "_

"_did you grab his medical chart? Was it kept up at all?"_

"_Yeah, I even managed to take some x-rays. He has several ribs that are broken." _

"_We will bind them later." _

"_His Blood pressure is dropping, do you have anything that will help?" _

"_Yes, here, give him this."_

"_He's stable now. It looks like his ankle and knee are twisted."_

"_God dam Chaplin, I don't know the extent. His heart is racing, something is going on!"_

"_Hurry, grab the paddles, his heart is flat lining."_

"_CLEAR!" _

…………**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP **

**BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP**

"_WE got him back"_


	25. Chapter 25

Don sat back, his body shaking in reaction. His mind buzzed and information and words, travelled into his tired brain.

He was exhausted.

But he watched Mikey breathing. He was alive.

Alive,

Breathing

But he had stopped breathing.

His heart had stopped.

And Donnie's had froze inside. His mind nearly stopped but it had to run fast. He had to work hard. And Mikey's heart started to beat.

Don began to finally react. His body shook and he paled, he could feel his pulse quicken, just like his breathing, he could hear distant voices telling him to slow down his breathing. To calm himself. But he couldn't, and he saw spots in front of his eyes and soon fell into the darkness.

* * *

Don woke up, feeling foggy. His head throbbed and he couldn't remember right away..

Mikey!

He shot up from the bed, gasping, looking around frantically and saw Mikey. The **beep… beep… beep **from the heart monitor telling him he was breathing, he was alive and he calmed.

He saw his brothers asleep around both him and Mikey, and Splinter mediating in the chair near Mikey's bed. Adams was holding clipboard and filling it out as he checked the monitor. He saw Don awake and walked over.

"He's still alive. No problems throughout the night. But he is still catatonic. His pulse has stabilized, and is stronger. He is still on the ventilator. I think we should keep him on it for about a week so his ribs have time to heal." Adams said smiling.

Don nodded his head, processing the information. And he stood up and walked over to Mikey, touching his brow softly. He sighed. "He's alive, I'm just grateful he's alive."

Adams smiled.

* * *

One month later:

Leo sighed, frustrated. Mikey was in a coma, or in a catatonic state. And it was pissing him off. All of his injuries have almost healed and he was still not waking up.

Leo sat down on the mat, trying to calm his breathing. He started to meditate.

Breathe In

Breathe Out

He sighed, relaxing….

His mind was calming…..

Then their was a loud crash outside his room, voices screaming loudly, yells, thumps, screams.

His fathers voice, yelling out, "Michelangelo, calm yourself."

Leo leapt to his feet ruin toward the noise, heart pounding as he rounded the corner and saw Mikey on the ground,. Eyes open staring, moving, breathing, but his eyes were blank.

Leo took in the scene in front of him. April was on the ground, Mikey's shaking arm around her throat, she was gasping, struggling to break away.

"Mikey, let April go. She is not an enemy," Don said carefully as he inched toward Mikey.

Mikey's arm tightened warningly. Donnie stopped in his tracks.

Leo managed to speak. "What's going on?"

"What do you think Fearless? Mikey woke up and grabbed April." Raph said, stressed and concerned.

Leo saw Splinter moving forward. Mikey's eyes snapped over to him, and watched him carefully. "Michelangelo, my son, calm yourself. You are hurting Miss O'Niell. She is not your enemy. You are no longer a prisoner. You do not want to hurt her."

Mikey cocked his head to the side, and glanced down at April, who was still and waiting. Suddenly, he let her go and she fell sideways. She scrambled away, looking back worried, "Thank you Mikey."

Mikey continued to look, eyes blank, no emotion on his face.

Leo stepped forward. "Mikey, are you alright? Can you understand us?"

Mikey watched as Leo walked toward him, body tensing up, but watching.

Leo knelt down in front of Mikey's crouched form and touched his arm gently. "Are you alright?"

Mikey continued to look at him, and Leo was getting more worried, "Donnie is going to check you over, alright?"

Mikey didn't move and they thought that was a good sign. He let Donnie touch him, shine a light in his eyes, but when Don asked him to say something, he didn't do anything.

"What's wrong wit 'im?" Raph asked.

Don glanced up to Adams and said, "He's still in shock. He is awake now, but his brain is taking everything in slowly. He will come out of it eventually." Don said, "The best thing we can do is make it normal around here. You two, no fighting. Keep everything calm. April, I think because or your hair color is why he reacted like that."

April nodded, "Yeah, probably." rubbing her neck and grimacing. What should we do?" she asked.

"We start over. We teach Mikey how to trust us again." Don said.

* * *

**_I am back!!! Please Review. I'm finally back and up. I will be returning to several of my stories, while others, I may take down and replace with others since I do not like the flow of some. _**

**_But good news, Hunted and Stalked is almost over. I am just finishing up the last touches on the final chapter, but I will update hopefully when I get a whole bunch of reviews. **smiles** _**

**_Anyway, please review. The next chapter will be up tonight pending whether or not anyone wants me to continue. So let me know. _**

**_Thankies and hope to hear from you all soon._**


	26. Last Chapter

Three Months later:

"I'm not sure if I wanna do this Raph," Mikey said nervously. He was standing in the dojo, holding his weapons, looking apprehensive at Raph.

Raph sighed. "Mikey, if you aren't ready, you don't have to. I thought we can just try for now."

Mikey bit his lip, nervously. He had come a long way in the last few months. When he woke up, he didn't know if he was trapped in this world. He couldn't distinguish if these turtles and humans around him were there to help or hurt him.

It took almost a month before Mikey could gather up the courage to ask them their names. A month.

And everything soon filter back slowly. His memory was still hazy, broken in some parts. He sometimes couldn't remember names, or understand the concept of time. Sometimes he shifted to another time frame and remembered his past.

Sometimes when Klunk came to him, he would whimper and start crying for no reason.

He slowly joined in the meditation sessions that help organize his mind. Putting the pieces back together.

Today, he was trying to see if he could join in the dojo. Practice, like he remembered doing. His family was encouraging him, trying to get him to. Leo gave him his mask and wrapped it around his eyes. Splinter handed Mikey his nunchakus and asked him what they were called.

Mikey froze at first, the word eluded him, panic struck in his eyes, and he glanced up worried at Don, who gave him a calm smile and said, "Think Mikey, you call them Your Babies."

Mikey glanced down at the weapons, fingering the smooth wood and cold chain, a word popped in his head, "Nunchakus," and glanced at Splinter hopefully.

Splinter gave him a pleased smile and nodded.

Then said, "We may begin. Positions," he said, bringing one hand to his cane and stepping back.

Mikey watched as his brothers grabbed their weapons and hesitated.

Unsure.

Scared.

Scared of being hurt.

Memories flashed through his brain, foggy and mixed up.

"I… I can't." and he dropped the weapons to the floor, turned, and ran to his room. He slammed the door behind him, and sat against it, tears forming in his blue eyes and slowly falling down his cheeks.

He didn't know where these memories were coming from. Memories he was unsure were his. He had asked what happened. Where certain scars came from. His leg had some bad scars. One part of his lower leg had scarred over, showing a slightly disfigured leg, muscle had been sliced away. He had so many questions and knew his family were trying to hide the answers for fear of upsetting him.

He glanced around his room, seeing and smiling at the clean state it was in. He had came upon his room after he 'woke up' and did not like how disorganized it was and started cleaning. Organizing, gaining control of something in his life.

He felt tears fall down his cheek.

*************

He felt a arm shake his lightly, barely touching his, and opened his eyes, seeing Raph over him. Deep chocolate eyes staring at him.

"You okay Mikey?" his Brooklyn Accent seemingly to stand out all of a sudden to Mikey.

"I feel lost Raph, I don't know what to do." Mikey said as Raph helped him up from the floor.

"I don't blame you Mikey. You are still recovering." he said, "Why don'cha read somethin?"

Mikey frowned, "Read what?"

Raph reached into a drawer beside Mikey's bed and pulled out a small blue book and handed it over. "Sometimes the answer your looking for is in this book. Don'cha remember?"

Mikey fingered the book softly, suddenly feeling a rush of contentment and peace. Words rushed to his head, prayers he once said, and he looked up at Raph, and whispered, "I…forgot….I ….prayed for it to stop Raph, I prayed for it all to stop."

Raph sighed, "I know Mike, Sometimes, God doesn't answer the prayers to those who really need it. Sometimes the answers are out of reach. But when we lose sight, when we forget, is when we need it the most."

Mikey frowned, his faith had taken a large shake, "But what if Donnie is right? What if there isn't a God, what if he is just a cosmic joke?"

Raph frowned and sighed. "Mikey, you remember Amazing Grace? Those lyrics in there?"

Mikey shook his head, his memories still were mixed and foggy, but he was slowly recovering them all.

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, to save a wretch like me, I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see_…" Raph softly sung, watching Mikey carefully.

He saw Mikey's blue eyes fill as he listened. "He is there, if you believe. He found you when you were lost Mike. And you weren't here with us. Adams helped us find you, an Angel sent from heaven I believe because it was a ally of Karai's. You were blind for awhile Mike, because you were unable to see us, the real us, and now you can. Mikey, he is there, trying to help you. Just like we are trying to help you." Raph explained.

"Mike," his voice strengthened and Mikey watched him.

Raph sighed, wondering what he could say, "I know its hard on you. Trying to return to something that scares you. Trying to be like how you remember yourself to be. Its hard, and your torn into two sides, trying to see what way you should be when you should be worry about just living as you are."

Mikey frowned, "But I can remember---" he began, "I ---- I was happy….I laughed….I cooked…" he faltered, "Now…I'm scared all the time. Memories keep flashing up and I can't make sense of them….they make me feel scared, frightened, but they aren't clear. Foggy. And all I want to be….I just want to go back to who I used to be."

Raph smiled sadly, "Sometimes, you just can't go back, you can only go forward."

Mikey burst into tears, and Raph engulfed him in a strong hug, letting his little brother cling to him, and cry his pain out.

*****************************

8 months since he was rescued: (this is 4 months from the last scene but 8 months total since he was rescued from Chaplin's)

Mikey smiled as he and his brothers jumped roof to roof. They continued to run around.

********

Leo saw a familiar shadow on the other roof and motioned his brothers to stay behind, to keep Mikey distracted.

Jumping over, he walked over to Karai, who stepped from the shadows. "Hello Karai," he said politely, "May I ask what you need?"

Karai smiled, "Hello Leonardo. I come to ask how Michelangelo is doing?"

Leo glanced back at his brothers trying to tag each other on the other roof, hearing Mikey's laughter. He smiled and said, "He is getting better with each day. It is a long recovery. "

"I am glad to hear good news." Karai said smiling. But her smile faded slightly, and she asked, "Have you told him he is to be my heir yet?"

Leo shook his head, "No, I have not. You have not told me why he was to be your heir, or what that entitles. Why are you leaving your empire to him?"

Karai shook her head, "There is time for explanations later Leonardo-san. But I wish for you to tell him the honour I give him. I will stay another year and help train him."

Leonardo frowned, "Karai, he has been thru a lot this past year. I do not think more stress, and he is still recovering. Part of the trauma he endured was because he was your heir. Why should he even consider being the heir?"

Karai smiled, "I am sorry Leonardo, but it has already been decided. The Tribunal have contacted me. I'm sorry, but Michelangelo must take this position. He is destined for bigger things, and this is just the first step. It is not my decision Leonardo-san, the Tribunal have told me so."

Leo frowned glancing back at his brothers, seeing them sit on the ground, laughing, "The Tribunal!? I wish to speak to them myself!" he demanded.

Karai shook her head, "So you wish. I will wait until you are informed by them. I believe they said they were sending the Ancient One to speak with you. He will be coming sometime before the year ends. I think you should tell your brother soon Leonardo, for I do not think he would wish to be unprepared when the time comes."

Leo nodded and said his goodbyes. They soon drifted away, and Leo walked toward his brothers.

'This was all decided by the Tribunal Council? They started this whole heir mess and Mikey was hurt by it. I vow to him, I will make sure the Tribunal does not mess with him………but how do I tell Mikey that he is the heir of the entire Foot Empire? An empire that once hunted and hurt him, and now has changed to be allies with him, and he was hurt because of the heir position. Will this affect his recovery?'

"So what was that about Fearless?" Raph said grunting, glancing curiously at the puzzled and thoughtful concentration in Leo's eyes, and he knew it had something to do with Mikey being Karai's heir.

"Its nothing for now, Lets go grab a pizza," he said, directing that comment to Mikey, who lit up and smiled.

"Last one there pays," he said, and darted off.

They had froze for a split second, it sounded like their old Mikey, and then when the words sunk in, they glanced at each other and chased after Mikey.

As they were chasing Mikey, who was 3 rooftops ahead, Leo told his brothers.

"The Tribunal were the ones who made Mikey the heir. They have something planned for him," he whispered to them, "The Tribunal told Karai, that within 4 months, Mikey is to take his position as heir. She knows nothing more on why this is to be, but she has no choice but to obey."

"The Tribunal? What reason do they have?" Don asked, trying to figure it out.

The jumped to the next rooftop, slowly gaining on the smaller turtle, who was getting winded ahead.

"I don't know Donnie, but I will tell you this. The Tribunal will have to answer to me," he said steely, eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't care what they have planned, no one messes with Mikey, Heir or no heir."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT BOOK**

**Heir of the Tribunal**

**Summary: **Mikey is to become heir of the entire Foot Empire. Why? As his family struggle to find out why their youngest member is suddenly being forced into a role he does not want. A role that had led to him being hunted, stalked and tortured. As he slowly heals and overcome barriers, new ones shoot up, bringing family, friends and allies together, to fight against the ones who started it all…..and a war breaks out against the powerful Tribunal………


End file.
